War on Remnant
by ClassOfFates
Summary: It is the 41st Millennium, time of selfless heroism and perfidious villainy. In this time of unending bloody war, the Blood Ravens discovers a human civilization unlike any other. Built thanks to the mysterious Dust and inhabited by warriors who use their souls as shields, will Remnant's people probe unexpected allies to the Imperium of Man, or foes to be beaten and destroyed?
1. Prologue Imperium

_**WAR on**_ ** _REMNANT._**

NEITHER WH40K,DAWN OF WAR OR RWBY BELONGS TO ME. ALL IS OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS WORK IS MERELY FOR NON-PROFIT ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES.

* * *

 _PROLOGUE IMPERIUM: INTO THE_ _UNKNOWN_

" _The endless dark of the universe is yours, if you but reach out to take it. Yield nothing, the void only respects strength." - Rogue trader Serren Travius_

Silence and darkness wrapped the grey colored room-cell. Some of the furniture present were a colossal bed by human standards. A trophy showcase displayed various items. A banner picturing the silhouette of black raven seen from above with its wing extended and a drop of blood.

Suddenly, there was a dim light coming from the ceiling that grew up in intensity. A man opened his eyes and, not minding the luminosity, proceeded to get out of the bed. He walked to a door in front of him. Once in front of it, the door opened automatically after few seconds, revealing a small chamber.

The power armor residing inside was the same used by former captain Davian Thule during the Kronus campaign. Its components carried each one the glorious history and achievements of the Blood Ravens; from the veteran pauldrons and the custom greaves to its teleporter. The only new addition was a red helmet with golden faceplate, crafted by artificers in the image of the Aegis helmets used by the Grey Knights.

The man stepped into the chamber and turned his back to the amour.

"Scanning," said a servitor as it came to life and projected a green light from head to toe. "ID confirmed: Welcome, most benevolent Captain Aramus, beginning assembly," stated in an emotionless, monotone tone. Six more servitors came to life as they started to grab, with delicate touch, the pieces of armor and slowly assembled them in the body of Aramus. He suddenly felt an itch in his chest when the pieces began to synchronize with his Black Carapace and the artificial muscle began to cling to him.

Five minutes later, Aramus was almost outfitted except for his head, and as the servitor was about to put the helmet Aramus raised his right hand. The cyborg servant servant stopped.

"Skip helmet," ordered Aramus, __"I have to remember to tell brother Arcamenes to reprogram the servitors to ask me if I wish to use helmet. It will ruin my hair and its unnecessary for daily chores__ _,_ " thought Aramus.

Among the most of the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes having hair was a rarity, baldness or shaved heads being more common, and Aramus was famous for taking very good care of his hair.

The servitor put back the helmet to a shelve.

Aramus looked at the clock above the exit door, it marked 03:50. _"_ _ _It's almost time for the Morning Prayer,__ _"_ he remembered himself as he exited his room-cell.

In his way he was greeted by kneeling serfs. Near the great doors, he found a figure clad in black armor, helmet shaped as a bone white skull and short staff with the top shaped as a skull with golden wings, hanging from his magnetic belt.

"Greetings, Brother-Captain Aramus," greeted the figure in a respectful tone, he then put his right hand on the left of his chest and made a slight bow.

"Good day, Chaplain Lorenzana," greeted back Aramus.

Aramus and Lorenzana entered in the Great Hall, a giant pavilion decorated with numerous banners and stained classes picturing great deeds such as vanquishing an endless horde of devourers or triumphs over metallic bringers of death.

The rest of the Fifth Company awaited standing in silence.

The captain walked to a stage occupied by a giant statue made of meridian marble of the God-Emperor, said that it was carved by Aramus himself during his exile.

All monk warriors fixated their eyes on him.

"Brothers, as you know, our Chapter is still recovering from the losses defending Aurelia. You also know that those within the Imperium that seek our excommunication have made a bold move, and managed to expel us temporally from Aurelia under the pretext of independent investigations, to find evidence of corruption, they say. The times ahead are times of tests and tribulations, but as proclaimed by our Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos… NONE SHALL FIND US WANTING". After saying this he left the stage to the Chaplain, to proceed with the usual prayers.

After the rites he exited the Hall to oversee the Firing Rites. His left eye began to show a blurry image and Aramus by instinct covered it with a hand.

"Is something wrong, Aramus?" asked a scout.

The warrior looked like a man in his thirties, with blonde hair and a circle beard. He didn't wear power armor, but instead the lighter and less bulkier carapace armor, more proper for stealth, and a hooded Camo cloak, he also had a left bionic eye, how did he lose his original is unknown.

"My bionic eye is giving me trouble again, Cyrus, old friend. I need to see the Tech-Marine, please oversee the drill for me."

"Of course, we don't want the neophytes to make explode the ship, once they get their hands on any wargear of plasma or melta, its vital that somebody show the neophytes the long way they have yet to walk," said Cyrus, ''And also make them fell inadequate in markmanship,'' added the veteran scout.

"Of course, nothing quite like a goal to surpass oneself," said Aramus, "But for the love of the Unknown Primarch, return them capable of express more emotions than brooding," he joked.

"No compromises will be made in the making of the Emperor's Finest," replied Cyrus as he turned and made his way to the firing chamber.

" _His usual mood has improved since I met him all those centuries ago,_ " thought Aramus.

Aramus, while going to the ship's workshop, saw his reflection in a distant mirror carried by a servitor. A normal human wouldn't have been able to see with much detail at the distance it was, but the Astartes could see all his features with clarity, including his bionic left eye and right leg.

The bionic eye had the form of the opera masks used by some nobility and actors and covered the left side of his forehead and around his eye socket. This vision brought back memories of the heinous day.

 **(-)**

 _In the distant past._

 _A planet falling victim to the claws of Chaos. The only ones standing in their way to massacre the faithful flock of His Majesty were my and my dozen warriors, seeking redemption through blood, ours or our enemies, and a squad of the secretive Grey Knights._

 _Then it came, the bloody wave, more than a thousand cultist of the Blood God rushing downhill, happy with their function as bolter-fodder. But that was barely a warm up, the real threat was the leader Bloodthirster, and his personal guard of World Eaters and daemons._

 _We fought bravely against the berserkers while the greys banished the demon-but then-HIM._

 _''MAIM, KILL, BURN!''_

 **(-)**

Aramus suppressed the rest of the memory.

He arrived minutes later at the Machine-God Sanctuary. It was a chamber of great dimensions filled to the brink with pieces of the armaments and vehicles of the Chapter and its ammunition. Hundreds of servitors and serfs worked, and all being supervised by the senior Techmarine Martellus, sit above them in a throne connected to a dozen different cogitator and with symbol of the Adeptus Mechanicus at the top.

"Brother Martellus, I need some repairs in my artificial eye. My vision is blurry,'' indicated Aramus

"Did you try to synchronize it with any firearm maintained yesterday? By the Omnissiah I will rip the mechandrites out of Arcamenes and beat…" His artificial voice tried to emulate anger.

"That won't be necessary brother, I didn't." indicated Aramus, calming the Machine-God servant.

"Very well, Brother-Captain, follow me to the augments section. Savery, take care of the workshop for sixty minutes,"

During the Blood Ravens Civil War, most of the Techmarines had sided with Angelos due to Kyras inability to persuade the cold and logical followers of the Quest of Knowledge into the worshiping of Khorne. The loyalty to the ways of the tech-priesthood of Mars, for which the techmarines were looked upon with suspicion by some of his brethren among various Chapters, had spared them the temptation of treason.

The augments section was a small, white room filled with monitoring cogitators and an operation table. Aramus laid down in the bed as Martellus removed the artificial ocular globe with his tendrils and began to analyze it.

Aramus began to mediate about the mission entrusted by him by Angelos.

 **(-)**

 _Three weeks ago-aboard the Strike Cruiser Spear of Justice._

 _I was observing the black void of space from the bridge of the ship when a beep sounded in one of the cogitators, indicating a call._

 _"Captain Aramus, this is Gabriel Angelos. Report immediately to my chamber in the Ommis Arcanum," said the voice._

 _When I arrived, Master Angelos received me while donning Chapter newest acquisition, a Tartaros Pattern Terminator armor. I was told it was a gift from the Mechanicus for Angelo's help in purging a heretek cult, although the Mechanicus claims no records of such event._

 _"Captain Aramus, were a little short on time, so I will go straight to the point, I need you to take the Fifth Company and assist an ally of the Chapter, Rouge Trader John Decorus, to explore an uncharted region in the Jericho Reach," explained my Lord._

 _I couldn't help but notice an irritated look in his face._

 _"Understood, I'll ready the men and ships and depart as soon as possible. But I need to ask, why do you look so angered, Master?" I asked._

 _"It's nothing. Bring honor to the Chapter, and may the Emperor watch over you and guide your hand."_

 _It wasn't until later that I partially uncovered the reason of his anger. It seems to have involved Trader Decorus, Master Angelos when he was still captain, a deposit of volkite weaponry and a jokaero. No one would speak of the incident._

 **(-)**

"The calibrations are finished, Captain." Martellus mechanical voice got Aramus out of his mediation.

"Thank you."

"Lord Aramus,we have contacted the _Hyperion_ , the Rouge Trader wishes to speak with you." said a female voice in Aramu's vox.

"I'll go immediately, Shipmaster Anne," replied Aramus.

While Aramus was the _de jure_ captain of _The Spear of Justice S_ trike Cruiser and its two escorts _,_ the Space Marine didn't have talent for naval combat beyond boarding actions and Space Hulk raids, so it fell to serfs such as Anne Bonny to command this ship of the Fifth Company in fights for orbital superiority until the aspirant fleet captain Space Marine could be fully trained. The woman was quite known for her beauty, temperament, ways of instantly castrating carefree men, talent in naval tactics, respect for those under her command, and dedication to the Chapter.

Aramus arrived at the bridge and opened a vox-channel with the _Hyperion_.

"It's that you, my hot-red-headed, nice curves-breasts beauty? I knew you were just playing hard to catch,'' said a face on the screen, making Anne made a gesture of anger as she gripped the grip of her laspistol.

"It is Captain Aramus, what do you wish to speak of, Trader John?" responded bluntly the Astartes.

"IT'S FUGGIN LORD TRADER DECORUS FOR YOU!'' shouted in a burst of anger, ''And I wish to speak of the unmanned ship that the cog-boys sent ten years ago into the a system of the unexplored regions, it crashed." said the Rouge Trader, reas if nothing had happened.

Aramus was amused by this. Such was his ego and pride as to openly insult a warrior capable of kill him in a heartbeat, but his ego was only equal to his wits and followed close by his list of friends in important places, the advantages of being or had been an inquisitor if the rumors were true. The trader was necessary for the rebuild of the Chapter, and quite the character, so he would tolerate him, for now.

"The cause of the drop pod-style landing was that apparently a planet's satellite was little more _hollow_ than normal. The abnormal gravity plus the satellite debris made it fall to its demise, but no before reporting two things; that humans inhabited the planet, and other planet of the system has various mineral resources, the kind of which could help put this Crusade back in high speed and makes us disgustingly rich,'' informed John

"By your accord with the Blood Ravens, signed with the Blood Ravens, you may lead an expedition as long as you respects the terms. First, any military action involving the warriors or assets of the Chapter must be consulted with the Blood Raven of greater rank of the force present. Second, any human population found and suitable for recruitment its except of being exploited before the arrival of the Adeptus Admistratum and founding of proper imperial infrastructures for the spreading of the Imperium's light in the name of our Undying Lord, The Emperor of Mankind. Do you still respect this agreement?'' asked Aramus.

''The agreement, signed with a drop blood of both parties and swore before the holy light of the God-Emperor's gaze, still in effect and shall be respected by my side, less my immortal soul be condemned to the maws of the Warp and my mortal form be ravaged by holy retribution.'' responded John annoyed, remembering the melodramatic answer accorded long ago. He never liked the theatrics of the Astartes.

''Then you have the full support of the Blood Ravens Fifth Company.''

''Good, now let's get to business, the exploration vessel tapped the communications of the world for a couple of weeks before crashing and managed to send it some audio and pictures so I suggest you and your battle-brothers put your superhuman brains to work and learn the language.'' We wouldn't want to have to send a babysitter for the mighty Astartes, would we?'' said John as he ordered a servitor to sent all the data to the logic engines of the Strike Cruiser.

 _And so the Imperium of Man adventured into the unknown._


	2. Prologue Remnant

_**REMNANT PROLOGUE: AND SO CHANGE CAME**_

 _''Knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step.''-Headmaster of Beacon Academy Ozpin._

* * *

It was morning in the kingdom of Vale, and in the nearby of island of Patch, a young girl awoke. She gently opened her silver eyes and looked at her left to see her sister in her bed, still sleeping, and then she turned her head to the right to see the clock. Suddenly, she jumped in terror.

''OHMYGOD,YANG WAKE UP, WERE LATE!'' She rushed with unnatural speed to a wardrobe to dress herself.

''Ruby, today is...'' said Yang opening her lilac eyes, but stopped before finishing the sentence, she then simply accommodated carefully her long, loose blonde hair behind her back and went back to sleep with a smile in the face.

Ruby dressed in her usual outfit and quickly opened a small locker containing her weapon, Crescent Rose, and picked a backpack. The huntress in training ran to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast, awakening the rest of the inhabitants of the house in her hurry.

A middle-aged man with blond hair and a dog went to check what was the cause of the commotion, only to see a red torpedo pass by them with a toast in her mouth and a small box of milk in her hand.

''RUBY, TODAY IS...'' The man tried to warn her daughter, but she wasn't paying attention and was shortly after outside his voice reach.

''Told ya she would forget that today is Saturday, dad,'' said Yang, now dressed in her normal clothes, with a smile in her face,'' And speaking of forgetting, you haven't forgotten our best, no?'' Her smile expanded almost of ear to ear.

''No, sweetheart, you don't have to be back before ten for today, but please text me to let me know you are fine. Do that favor to your old man and remember-''

''Don't resist arrest and remember my right to a call?'' interrupted Yang.

''NO,'' screamed the man, ''Be safe and have fun.''

'' _One of those is not like the other''_ thought the girl with a grin on her face,''OK, you're best dad ever, Tai'' Yang kissed him on the cheek and ran to her room.

Taiyang simply began to return to his room with a proud smile in his face. Despite having to raise them alone, not counting some weekends with Qrow ,who he was sure was responsible for Yang learned some colorful words, their daughters were fantastic people who would one day make great huntresses who would defend humanity.

Two minutes later Yang exited the house with Bumblebee, her beloved motorbike, at triple the speed limit.

(-)

A girl walked through a forest of black trees and red leafs. She arrived at a camp in where at the moment there was only a man in a black suit wearing and a white mask, looking at the bonfire at the center.

''Hello,darling,did you find something in your patrol?'' said the man calmly.

''Yes, Adam, I think you need to see this.'' reported Blake.

Adam got up and started to follow the girl through the forest. Ten minutes later they were on the border of a cliff. The man looked for anything out of place and Blake pointed with a finger to a strange device in the bottom.

It had an octagonal from, various panels, an antenna ,was the size of a Bullhead, and had a symbol that neither one had seemed before, a skull half cybernetic. Blake thought it was a little creepy the first time she saw it.

''It's all covered by plants, but not very rusty and-'', began to explain Blake

''Did you bring me here for a piece of junk?'' said Adam annoyed.''You know how difficult the next step is our revolution against the humans for the liberation of the faunus, I cannot waste time in child's games.''

''Adam, listen, look at the burn marks and the crater, this thing wasn't throw away, it had to crash from space!'' said Blake with a noticeable excitement in her voice.

Adam simply chuckled and put his hand on the girl head.

''A UFO?'', said the revolutionary in disbelief , ''you have been reading too much sci-fi, darling, it's just a piece of junk.''

Blake put an annoyed face to the patronizing of his _mentor, ''Soon I'll leave you and all this behind.''_ thought the faunus.

(-)

It was night in the kingdom of Atlas, but despite this, in the Schnee residence, someone couldn't sleep.

A young girl, Weiss Schnee, looked her reflection in the bathroom after taking a shower.

 _''The pain, the scar still burns, but it's nothing compared with what I have gained.''_ She then applied cleanser to the crooked scar down her left eye.

That day, she had beaten the test of her father in order to go to Beacon Academy in Vale instead of one in Atlas.

 _''Plan -It's My Turn!-, phase one completed!''_ thought with pride the heiress.

''Do you need something more, miss Weiss?'' asked a male voice on the other side of the door.

''No, Alfred, that is all. Goodnight.'' responded Weiss.

''Understood. Goodnight Miss Weiss'' replied the butler as he exited the room.

She put on her pajama and leaned on her bed. She looked around her room and reflected about what she saw. '' _All bought with father's money. The bed, the clothes, the thirty pairs of shoes... But no more, soon I'll be free from him.''_

Distancing her mind from plans for the future, she turned on her TV to watch something until the pain had subsided.

''NEWS FROM VALE, PATCHING TROUGHT WITH LISA LAVANDER FROM VNN!'' said the host with part surprise, part incredulity.

''Hello citizens of Remnant, I'm Lisa Lavander and what are you about to see it is not joke, it is not a montage, it's very real. An hour ago it was leaked that observatory of Yellowhill photographed an alleged alien fleet emerging from what appears to be some form of portal.'' said Lisa as a picture appeared on the screen and zoomed on the key part.

The pictured showed a purple vortex and six ships emerging from it as lightning covered them. The quality of the photo only allowed to vaguely distinguish their frames and the blue light of their propulsion engines.

''The Council has yet to make a statement on the situation at hand, we now...''

(-)

In a black limousine driving on a highway in Vale, a man was less than happy with the news.

''WHAT THE HELL!? shouted a man wearing a black suit, white shirt, brown loafers and red tie with the symbol of Vale in yellow as he looked the hologram located in from of him. ''How did the press get this before us?''

''Mr. Irons, should we change the subject meeting of the Council?'' asked a woman sitting next to him and holding a dossier.

''Yes, Ms. Pauling, and I also want the balls or ovaries of whoever leaked this to the press by nine o'clock under the pretext of risking national security, the fucking snitch.'' Ordered Irons.

''Understood.'' Said the secretary as she phoned the other secretaries of the Council.

Back in Patch, a tired girl was making her way back to home.

 _''It's Saturday...Saturday...and nobody told me anything!_ thought Ruby. Sweat covered her face after making use several times of her semblance to arrive in time.

She then hears the all to familiar sound of her sister's bike.

''Hey,sis, wanna a ride home?'' Said Yang mockingly, stopping next to her.

''Hahahaha...Yang Xialong, you have awoken such a thirst for vengeance that it will erode the fabric of reality itself and birth creatures of pure emotion to exact retribution upon you,'' warned Ruby with a maniac face and raising her arms. ''But first I need water.''

The sisters entered a store and picked tow bottles of water, but quickly noticed how the bartender was looking the TV.

''Uh...Excuse me. How much?'' asked Yang.

The shopkeeper continued looking at the screen.

Yang, annoyed, slammed her hand on the table, this got the man's attention.

''It's two lien please'' informed the man and then realized something, ''Oh, you haven't seen the news, don't you?''

''Nope, why?'' asked Yang curious as she opened her scroll. She had noticed how the streets of the town were almost empty with the few people she saw walking to their homes.

She then was informed by her LifeInvader app that the words ALIENSHIPS and FIRSTCONTACOMG had become a trending topic since two hours ago, she then reads the news and comments, barely believing what she was reading.

''What the fu..'' Yang interrupted herself, remembering that Ruby was next to her. ''Hey, Rubes, read the news you're not gonna believe...'' Yang saw Ruby already reading the news in her own scroll, then she raised her head and looked at Yang.

''What kind weapons do you think they have.'' said Ruby with puppy eyes, ''Please God, let them have a disintegration laser, plis, plis!'She close her eyes and joined her hands, as if making a wish.

 **(-)**

Back at Atlas, the Headquarter of the military had suffered a sudden rise in activity.

''Where's General Ironwood? I called to his residence and only answered his wife.'' asked a soldier in his earpiece.

''You must be new, try his office'' replied the other soldier.

The soldier made his way to the office among the chaos in the hallways to Ironwood's office and pushed a button that opened the door.

''Are you there, sir?'' he then saw the general sleeping in his chair with a table full of papers. The soldier was unsure how to proceed. _''They don't told in training how to awake a superior officer.''_ thought the soldier, ''SIR.''This awakened the general.

Ironwood quickly tied back his tie with and button up his vest with an ashamed face.

''What's the situation, private? asked the general.

''The Council request to speak to you, sir, there's seems to be... signs..of alien ships, sir.'' Ironwoods didn't need to see behind the helmet to notice his incredulity.

''Is this a joke, private?'' Anger began to show in the general's face.

''No that I know, sir.''

Five minutes later Ironwood was looking at a screen with the faces of the Supreme Chancellor Augusta and the other two generals of the atlesian army, Otho von Braunschwei and Schneizel Bi Britannia.

''Well, now that we're all here, we should speak of the matter at hand, gentlemen, any suggestions? said Augusta.

''I think it's a bogus, Supreme Chancellor. Let the media be the one crying Beowulf'' said Braunschwei.

''I'm afraid it's not, I asked five minutes ago to one our own observatories to take photos in the areas near where the fleet first emerged.'' Informed Schneizel, ''This is what we got''.

A series of images appeared on the screens showing the unknown ships.

''These coordinates, they are in route to Remnant!'' exclaimed Ironwood with worry in his face.

''What should we do gentlemen?'' asked Augusta with neutral tone.

''We will mobilize the entire fleet to maximum altitude and intercept them!'' said effusively Braunschwei .

''And then they most will likely laugh as they blow us and Atlas to kingdom come with us unable to do anything, as if you remember our ships have troubles for this idea. Our range weapon, the RTX-01 Dust Laser, is unable to exit the atmosphere, like all our tech. But let's said that we're lucky and they decided to humor us and enter into our range. Do we know if our weapons can penetrate those shields? Do we know if ours can withstand their weapons for any meaningful time? The answer is no. We should wait and be prepared to act if anything happens, but we shouldn't just rush in.'' Concluded Ironwood.

Schenizel nodded in agreement.

''Wise words, General, have the fleet in stand by and let our new neighbors make the first move,'' ordered Augusta.

 **(-)**

In the Ambition-class cruiser _Hyperion,_ the imperial diplomats were preparing the last details for first contact with the local human civilization, what data had acquired had them impressed and very weary.

A young woman with long black hair decorated with jewelry and skin as pale as porcelain wearing a green dress decorated with golden details and symbols proper of the Imperium, the dress similar of those used by the nobility of the Renaissance during humanity early years.

''Miss Catherine Du Couteau, we will be trying to establish contact with the locals in two hours, be present in the Vox chamber as soon as possible,'' warned a tech-priest.

''I will be ready soon, thanks for the reminder, enginseer.''

When she joined Rogue Trader Decorus crew, she had expected to be little more than a secretary, dealing with his lover uncanny skill to make enemies, not made contact with a lost civilization. She was both terrified and excited.

 **(-)**

 _-One week ago-_

 _Aboard Hyperion._

 _''Are you sure of this claim, Magos Freely? I have worked with psykers myself, so telling me that a one world civilization that use them and has mutants has not only survived be besieged by some form of daemonkind for their recorded history, but has also reached the same level of technology as an advanced world is asking me to laugh as I slip your throat for wasting my time,'' John ranted as I was learning the language of this people. Turns out that their low Gothic was relativity easy to learn and incorporated words from other human cultures._

 _''Lord Decorus, the data of the logic engines of the Truhtseeker probe does not lie. It appears that most of the population seems to be slightly above or are Epsilon due to the lack of any blatant use of psychic powers in daily life, they don't levitate heavy objects with telekinesis or clean their houses with thought alone, they use technology. Just the ones called hunters seems to display psychic might of notice, with the generation of ''Aura'', a force field of sort. Seems a mixture of the disciplines of Iron Arm and low level Regenerates, and ther is the ''Semblance'', a unique power of each hunter,'' explained the Magos, but I noticed that she was offended by John doubting a creation of their Machine-God._

 _''And I told you that is impossible, the psykers can be more proficient in one field or another, but they don't have a unique power,'' replied John.'' Oh, and by the way, I read that these fellows use some kind of automaton. I hope that you will behave.'' Master John intention of infuriating the Magos was clear. Great, more apologies to Forge World Graia._

 _''Worry not Rogue Trader, the Omnissiah rage is reserved is for those who deviate from His teachings, I'm confident this unenlightened flock can still be made to see the Truth, and such advanced technology could very well be the result of a most holy Standard Template Construction.'' said Freely in a calm manner. I had to admit that her artificial voice had a seducing tone, as it the words came out of the throat great singer or priestess instead of cold cables, artificial lungs, and a vox device._

 _I noticed that the Space Marine captain was silent through most of the reunion, he only spoke to made known that he, alongside his Command Squad, wished to take part of the diplomatic party. My lover agreed to this without a second thought, or any thought at all, being more concerned with Xl430|И, the planet containing large reserves of rare minerals._

 _I wondered what opinion the Angels of Death had about this situation we found ourselves into._

Aramus looked at the screen of the Aspex, it showed the planet called Remnant, it was seventy percent water and the rest was earth, It looked like Terra in ancient times, or at least as described by old tomes and legends. He had already taken preventive measures regarding Remnant.

 **(-)**

 _-One week ago-_

 _Aboard The Retribution._

 _''Librarian Radfael, Apothecary Castor, you have been selected as part of the Command Squad alongside my Corvi Terriblis, congratulations in your ascension, the ceremony shall be held during the Evening Meal. Remember to honor Chapter and Emperor.''_

 _''YOU SHALL NOT FIND US WANTING, CAPTAIN ARAMUS.'' exclaimed in unison my brothers as they knelt down and put their right fists to their chest left side._

 _''Now, please Castor go back to your daily duties, I need to speak a moment with brother Radfel.'' The apothecary then exited my office._

 _''As you may already know, there is a human presence in one of the planets were exploring, but there is a certain particularity with this one and I need your counsel on how to proceed. This could represent a great opportunity to our Chapter or a threat, one that I will not allow that honorless scum to handle. It may not be our motto anymore, but we still know that knowledge is power. Here is all the data we have collected, make good use of this.'' I then handed to him all the data-slates with the recordings from the TruhtSeeker._

 _''I shall analyze this at once captain, I will not fail the chapter,'' said Radfel with his face irradiating pride._

 _''If necessary, you may awake brother Jonah, you're still a Lexicanum, it would be unwise to try to shoulder everything yourself,'' I advised him._

 _The librarian then made his way to the Librarium as I contacted the shipmaster trough the vox._

 _''Shipmaster Bonn, if the population of that world began hostilities and we were unable to evacuate in time, I authorize you to perform orbital bombardment upon all their cities, that is all.''_

 _'' It will be done, my lord,'' she responded._

 _An old human saying states that one should expect the best, be prepared for the worst. Thousands of years after that oration was uttered it still holds wisdom for me and the rest of humanity._

 **(-)**

The Chamber of Voxes of the Hyperion resonated with the work of tech-priests and servitors adjusting the cogitators and logic engines of the ship to communicate with the network of Remnant. Since the imperials didn't have actualized information about the current status of the human population of the planet, and the trader pressed for a quick first contact so he could begin exploring the rest of the system, it was decided a general broadcast to every single device on the planet instating their intentions and publishing a frequency, so that the governing body may contact them, was the best idea.

The diplomats were already seated in the audience chamber of the Hyperion. The enormous room was rectangular and made entirely of marble and hold by columns, with statues of great inquisitors as tall as five meters. It was identical to the temples of the ancient terran civilization of Rome.

''How long must we way for the initial broadcast?'' asked annoyed Aramus trough his vox, ''We have been orbiting the planet for two hours now.''

''Work is...one-hundred percent...complete, illustrious lord, beginning broadcast,'' responded a servitor.

 **(-)**

Back in Remnant, every person on the planet with access to the CCT net was in front of a screen. Families were together in the living rooms, workers looked at any screen present in their workplace for two hours ago the citizens of Mistral had seen the otherworldly ships in the skies of Remnant.

In the Xialong residence, Tai-yang and his daughters were following the news for any development.

''How do you think they look like?'' asked Ruby.

''No idea Rubes, but sure they're not like in the movies,'' answered Yang.

Suddenly the holoscreen turned on and moments later turned on again, this time showing a white panel with a symbol at the center, a red double-headed eagle as an anthem began to sound. Suddenly a woman appeared in the screen.

''Greetings, citizens of Remnant, we are heralds of the Imperium of Man, a galactic wide empire founded ten thousand years ago by our God-Emperor, with the only purpose of saving humanity and safeguarding its interest from the myriad of threats that lurk in this galaxy and beyond. We, His Majesty's humble servants, wish to speak with those you recognize as your leaders for diplomatic talking, so you may rejoin with the greater humanity and together help create a safer and prosperous galaxy for the future generations. Rejoice, for you are no longer alone in the cold of space, there are more than a million worlds in our glorious domain, all working together for the advancement and survival of all mankind!'' The mysterious female voice irradiated passion, hope, and compassion with every word she uttered and captivated the audience.

Then a set of numbers and a message appeared in the screen -.815.M41- Ave Imperator.

 _And so change came to Remnant._

* * *

 **A/N: Typos are like heresy in WH40K, when you purge one, two more appear. This was gonna be two chapters, but having a only 1.5K words chapter left a bad taste in my mouth. For those wondering about Ironwood being the voice of reason, I think that he only acted like so bold in V2 and V3 because the situation was an OoC problem for him, since anti-terrorism and counter-espionage doesn't appear to be a thing in Remnant, but this is his turf.**


	3. Talks and shots

_**VOLUME 0: PRESENTATIONS AND FORMALITIES**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1: TALKS AND SHOTS**_

* * *

The initials talks trough Vox-CCT of the councils of the kingdoms and the emissaries lasted a few hours before it was decided that a summit should be held in one week, at the kingdom that would host the next Vytal tournament, Vale, to discuss the terms of Remnant initial status as part of the Imperium. It would be also when the press would be allowed to interview the imperials.

In the Council Palace, the members of the High Council of Vale and their homologous from Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral were debating what conditions should be proposed to the imperials as one unified front.

''Should we ask for more advance methods of agriculture?'' As you know Vacuo is near a desert an obtaining food is becoming increasingly difficult, the fertile areas are infested with Grimm,'' proposed one member of Vacuo.

''We should ask for better energy shields, the Grimm activity is raising and they are attacking more trains and CCT relays. '' said a councilwoman of Atlas.

Jonathan Irons looked at the faces of all the politicians, and what he saw frustrate him, the leaders of the world unable to see the big picture. He didn't blame them thought, the Grimm had eliminated most of the combative spirit of the people with failed expansions and incursions trough history. Hunters were taught to protect, not attack, humanity was simply fighting a defensive war, and he believed that at the end the Grimm would won trough pure attrition.

''MILITARY INTERVENTION!'' Irons raised his voice in order to gain the attention of every souls in the room, ''We will ask them to help us eradicate the Grimm and retake our planet, is the only real think of value we could ask and in return we will help them in all our capabilities.''

He then raised from his seat and picked the microphone as he walked to the center of the room.

''Estimated members, you all heard what they told us, the threats out there, those Orks and Tyranids. Those fiends threaten more people than this planet could ever possible hope to hold, yet we act as usual and decided to hide behind walls. To that I said, NO MORE; NO MORE HIDING, NO MORE JUST SYMPLY HELPING VILLAGES AND REPAIRING THE WALLS AND NO MORE LEFT ALL TO THE HUNTERS. This is everybody home, we should be all working together.''

It was answered with a storm of loud barracking.

''Do you want another mountain Glenn?''

''We shouldn't get the imperials mixed in this!''

''I support it, I belief that if they are willing to bleed for, no, with us, they can be trusted'' commented Supreme Chancellor Augusta.

 **(-)**

Aboard the Hyperion, the leaders of the expedition,and trough vox, Vale Police Department were discussing the security apparatus that would be deployed to escort the diplomats.

''We will cut the traffic in the main roads from the airport to the Congress two hours previous to the convoy arrival to secure then and keep a series of patrols to control the citizens and I want maintenance to patrol the sewers and report anything unusual,'' explained Grau McDonald, Chief of VPD.

''Why so many precautions, Mr. McDonald? Do you fear anything?'' asked Aramus with false curiosity. He as a Space Marines considered that any place in this universe holds danger, this world was not exception.

''The fu...the White Fang, mister, a sorry bunch of hoodlums who had gotten very daring recently, the ungrateful animals''

 _''Oh, yes, the Faunus.''_ Thought Aramus.

In the Astartes opinion, they were deviant from the pure human genome and that fact alone disgusted him. His stand in the abhuman question was that, thought abominable, they were capable of hatred for xenos and Chaos, and absolute faith in the Emperor, even if it was in the misguided form of a divinity. As such, he and his brothers would fought alongside them if, and only if, the situation required it of them.

''My stormtroopers will provide escort to Ms. Coteau, and we will use my limousines for transport,'' informed John .

''How secure are they? Asked Graus. _''I don't like to bet anything, much less something as important as this.''_

''I will tell you only if you let me kill you after.''

''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!''

'' _Throne, I have to save this!_ '' thought Catherine. Her mind began to shuffled trough all the possible words that could avoid a diplomatic disaster, ''My Captain still doesn't dominate your language, Sir McDonald, he just wanted to say that he would tell you, but is classified. I beg you forgive him''

''Humm...I understand.'' Replied unconvinced the policeman.

She then suddenly felt a hand in her legs and trying to reach more inappropriate places, said hand belonged to the trader. ''I love when you are bailing this bad boy out of trouble,'' whispered John .

She responded by slapping his hand away.

''What would be your transport and escort, captain Aramus?'' asked Grau.

 _''Please Emperor, let it be the Land Raider, the laughter I'll have …''_ thought John

''It will be an armored transport...'' Began Aramus.

 _''AHAHAHAHAH YESSSS!''_ Laughed internally John.

''The Rhino.'' Finished Aramus, having realized what the trader was thinking, something alone the lines of the sacred Land Raider cracking roads or falling when crossing a bridge.

''Is that transport armed? I gonna have then to request that if possible, remove any visible weapons from it, sir, it will scare the people.'' Requested politely.

''Acceptable.'' responded Aramus.

''Thank you very much.''

 **(-)**

Down in Remnant, a certain group was participating in a more mundane activity for those of strong Aura, Grimm slaying. A first year student team by the name CFVY had taken in the morning the mission of destroying a small pack threatening an agricultural area of Vale.

''Velvet, two Creeps at your six!'' shouted a woman form the roof of a barn wielding a Gatling gun as she shot at the group of Griffons, four-legged flying Grimm, currently assailing her.

''Thanks, Coco.'' Velvet immediately turned around and gracefully kicked both Grimm.

A tall man in green armor and wielding an enormous sword was currently fighting a giant scorpion-like Grimm.

Suddenly the Grimm grabbed the blade with one of its claws.

He tried to retrieved it, but he creature struggled back, not willing to let go of the blade.

''Fox, sting, now!''

A tanned man with wrist blades jumped at the scorpion's tail and cut it in the union of the sting and the rest of the tail.

It fell in the Deathstalker head and made it let got of the sword.

''Finish it, Yatsuhashi'' Said Fox as he returned to fight the rest of the Grimm. Taking advantage of the surprise of the beast, Yatsuhashi raised his sword and sliced the Grimm in half.

 **(-)**

All visible Grimm presence had been eradicated and the team was resting atop a mound of hay.

 _''How did those Grimm get pass the defense grid?''_ thought Velvet.

''Puff, what a day loves, I don't want anything else to happen today!'' commented Coco while trying to catch her breath.

Her team began to stare at her.

''I just jinxed it, didn't I?'' asked rhetorically the team leader.

Suddenly there was an earthquake. The hunters grabbed their weapons and prepared themselves for what could come.

A kilometer away, an enormous and long figure raised from the ground. The worm like Grimm was partially covered in the white carapace, red glows and small limbs similar to sharp claws. Its fully armored head consisted of four yellow eyes and a dislocated maw, currently vomiting a black substance creating more Grimm.

''What the hell is that?! Horror was obvious in Coco's voice.

''We need reinforcements, I'll call for help.'' As she said this, Velvet grabbed her scroll and called to the headmaster to ask for help.

 **(-)**

Aboard the Retribution, Martellus was monitoring the communications of the kingdoms at the behest of Aramus and five minutes ago, something of interest had just appeared.

''Brother-Captain, recent news from the planet. A new type of Grimm it's causing havoc in a agricultural area of Vale. A team was dispatched to eliminated the initial attacks, believing to be just random packs, but now are overwhelmed. It is possible to obtain initial goodwill of the people by assisting them, since my calculations are that, with a 80% chances in favor, no significant local forces could be mustered to repel the hostiles before the area suffers intensive damage and the team is, with 90% chances in favor, eliminated.''

Aramus mediated about the consequences of this plan.

Most Space Marines wouldn't care for such trivialities and would simply jump in and fight any and all threats, but Aramus was very politically minded and believed that, sometimes, in delicate situations, one most ponder on the consequences of any major move. That reason was why he didn't land a drop-pod in Vandis mansion the second he refused to give access to Angel Forge during the first Aurelian Crusade.

He reviewed every possiblity, action, and outcome at speeds befitting of his post-human brain. ''The brethren hasn't fight for real for a time now, we will assist.'' He then voxed his orders. ''Tactical Squad Siris, Assault Squad Felix and Devastator Squad Locus report to the Oratorium immediately.''

Minutes later all the warriors were reunited in the Oratorium, the room used for tactical briefings. All were looking at the augur screen, it showed an aerial image of a rural area with numerous black docks in land and air and a red circle surrounding an enormous farm with various storehouses.

''Battle-brothers, you will be the first ones of all the Imperium to fight this abominations. But your mission today isn't search and destroy.'' Aramus then pointed with his finger to the farm. ''It will be to protect this farm and the storehouses within it and assist the local forces already present. You will deploy via drop-pod and should it be needed, heavier assets would be ready. Arm yourselves, remember the tactics penned to defeat this beasts. For the Unknown Primarch who watch over us still!''

''You shall not find us wanting,'' chorused the warrior monks.

 **(-)**

Back in Remnant, the situation had turned grimm for team CFVY as they had become separated, desperately trying to protect the farm from the black tide.

''Dammit, is the bunker still safe?!'' asked Coco worried.

If the farmers began to panic it would the end of all of them.

''Yes, and at least now we know how they got trough the defenses.'' said Yatsuhashi as he swings his sword, killing a group of Beowulfs.

The panic caused by the worm and its reinforcements had attracted more Grimm hiding in the sector, smarter and tougher Grimm than the ones brought by the worm.

''We are deep neck in problems, we're low in Aura and ammo,'' remarked Fox.

''Don't say that, help is coming,'' said Velvet, ''They should be here in...'' Her rabbit ears tipped as she heard something cutting the air before her teammates, she raised her head to see three strange devices falling from the sky wrapped in flames and in route to their position.

The devices landed with ground-shattering force, any nearby Grimm was blow away or crushed under the hulk of these machines. Once landed, parts of the devices descended forming ramps of sort, and what emerged out of them was something unexpected.

What emerge was gigantic humanoid figures clad in red blood armor of various designs, their weapons and armor showing dozens of details in black or golden and sporting seals in their equipment with parchments filled with words never seen by anyone in Remnant.

They started attacking the Grimm immediately.

A group armed with swords and pistols flew thanks to rockets in their backs as they crushed them with the force of their landing. Other group gunned them down from afar with heavy weaponry. A third one armed with a mixture of weapons provided cover fire for the other two.

 _''It's like each of those things is a work of art! Even if not my style, thought.''_ thought the huntress. Such attention to style and abundance of details masterfully placed gained the approval of Coco, known fashionista.

One of them wearing a white helmet ,and armed with what looked like a rifle with accessory glowing with blue light strapped to the side, approached the hunters.

Each step of the man felt to the hunters as if an Ursa walked up to them.

''Salutations, are you hunters? I'm Brother-Sergeant Siris of the Blood Ravens and part of the imperial team that contacted your leaders. We were send to assists.'' Greeted the man

''Yes, team CFYV, I'm Coco Adel, we were send to...'' Coco suddenly reflected upon the last part. ''WHAAAT?!'' shouted surprised.

Siris suddenly opened fired on the ground behind Coco. A black smoke appeared moments later.

''Nice shot. How did you know it was there?'' commented Coco.

''I would recommend leaving the awe for later, we have a battle to win here,'' said Siris as he pointed at the creatures of Grimm.

''OK, do you have any plan?'' requested Coco.

Siris analyzed the hunters and their wargear. _''How curios, the reports showed, hunters using bombastic and impractical combiweapons. These ones looked quite reasonable; Adel uses an unknown pattern of autocannon, ideal for clearing hordes, that man has a two-handed sword, and the blind man uses wrist-blades. No armor, indicating reliance exclusively in Aura for protection. No viable earpiece or any form of quick mid-range communication.''_.

In the vox of every Astartes sounded Siri's voice. ''Felix Squad, storehouses, avoid collateral, Locus Squad, eliminate the worm, Siris Squad, split and provide covert fire, hunters will support.''

He then turned to the hunters. ''Miss Adel, come with us and your sword user to eliminate the worm, the rest will secure the storehouses,'' ordered the post-human warrior.

''OK, you heard the man, lets go!'' Coco would usually be pissed at receiving orders from someone else than Headmaster Ozpin, but she could tell form the way they acted and moved that they were some form of veteran warriors and she herself was pretty fatigued to think anything.

The team of hunters begun to move to their respective targets.

 **(-)**

In the storehouses, the cattle was running rampant trough the complex while the Grimm devastated everything within sight.

''Don't get in our way,'' warned one Marine wielding a spear with a chainsaw for blade before flying to the sky.

''Protect the east zone, we will cover the rest,'' indicated another wielding a Heavy Bolter as he entered a storehouse to clear it.

Velvet and Fox made their way to the target zone as they heard the thundering sounds of battle mixed with shouting.

 **(-)**

Coco, Yatsuhashi and the marines arrived at the outskirts of the farm were the worm appeared, after battling horde after horde of Grimm.

Now close enough to see it with some detail, the monster had twelve meters of body visible but the Astartes scanners told them that it had most of its body below the ground.

 _''It's almost thirty meters long,''_ thought Siris. The augurs in his helmet did not lie.

''Yat, go get that son a bitch, I'll cover you!'' ordered Coco as she and the Devastator Squad took position in a nearby hill and began to fire at the hordes of Grimm.

The Tactical Marines surrounded the group to cover them from any Grimm attack as Coco and Devastators focused their fire in the hordes in front of Yatsuhashi.

The huntsman began to ran in the direction of the worm when he suddenly turned his head to the right to see a Grimm charging at him, a few moments to make contact.

 _''Shit, Longhorns,''_ thought as he blocked the ramming. The momentum of the beast almost made him lose his poise, for instant. But he was stronger, and managed to stop it, making the bull lose its balance instead. As the beast tried to put itself back on his feet he beheaded it before it could recover.

A second Longhorn tried to ram him but it's body melted away when a blue blast landed on it.

''Wow, what is that?'' asked Coco with surprise.

''Heavy Plasma Gun or Plasma Cannon, fires blasts of super hot plasma.'' explained Locus.

A Nevermore was about to swoop in their location but he took aim and fired in quick succession, landing a shot in each wing that consumed both in blue flames.

Coco stopped firing to take aim a the fallen bird.

''Do not stop supporting.'' snapped Locus at Coco

Siris then pushed a button at the barrel of his weapon and a blue bolt burned trough the Nevermore's eye socket and killed it.

Yatsuhashi continued to run until reached the worm.

At that moment the worm relocated its mouth and opened it again, this time showing a threatening intense red light as a pillar of red flames came out of it.

 _''Fire, that's new.''_ thought as he jumped back to avoid the inferno.

The creature then tried to hit him with is head but Yatsuhashi dodged yet again.

 _''That was very slow. All that armor must make it slow and heavy in the head, if I can cut enough of it's body, it should split in two,''_ he then dashed and hit it with all the force he could muster. The skin and carapace were the sword made direct contact was simply cut away as if paper against razor. But the Grimm great mass and it's resilience worked against Yatsuhashi's plan. The Grimm then began to burrow itself to the safety of the underground once.

Locus, seeing the actions of the huntsman, and seeing a fleeing chance to assets a devastating blow, marked in his tactical display the injury. All Devastators turned and aimed their guns at the injury of the Grim blindingly fast and in perfect sync.A barrage of laser, plasma bolt, and missile cut trough the fissure with devastating results as the worm was teared in two, only for the two halves to turn to ashes even before hitting the ground.

 _''No trophies,''_ thought Locus. He was not found of collecting parts of felled enemies, but his battle-brother Felix was another story.

 **(-)**

 _''STOP VANISHING, YOU HALFWITTED DAEMONS!''_ barked mentally Felix as he impaled a Ursa using his chainglaive, angered at the realization that these flamboyant creatures banished upon defeat, denying him precious trophies.

His power armor was a collection of hard-earned, or easily earned in the owner's opinion, trophies of war. From a Ork Warboos teeth used as necklace, to pieces of a Tyrannid Prime Warrior chitin embedded in his left pauldron, and his favorite, a fragmented soulstone of an Exarch Banshee hanging from his belt. His armor was a altar to his skill.

He then ignited his jumpack and soared trough the sky until he located his next target, a group of Grimm surrounding a woman with rabbit ears.

The landing crashed one of the heads of snake-like Grimm and launched the girl and some nearby Grimm into the air.

A Ursa raised it's claw but a simple move of the glaive beheaded it.

At the same time, the second head of the snake, a white one, entwined and launched a bite. Felix answered by rising his glaive as he ignited the jumpack once again. Upon meeting the adamatium blades of the weapon pierced the mouth and went trough the head with little opposition.

The encounter lasted only enough for Velvet to roll in mid air and touch the ground once more.

''Thanks you, mister and wow that was fast!'' congratulated Velvet. But then her great sight let her saw something clearly trough then man's helmet green lenses, something she was familiar with, _the stare_ , the stare that many humans had given her since she had use of reason.

''I don't need your thanks,'' snarled Felix as he started to fight more Grimm, ignoring the faunus.

He then saw a giant scorpion about to crash a barn, and remembering Siris orders, used his jumpack to jump atop the beats and stabbed the fiend in it's back.

The blades began to release numerous sparks as it made contact with the monster's white carapace and began to slowly penetrate it while the Deathstalker moved frenetically, trying to get the human.

 _''If this thing doesn't die in, lets say, five seconds, it will destroy that building.''_

Letting go his right hand of the staff, he grabbed a krak-grenade, and make the Grimm swallow it as he jumped off it. Moments later the Grimm exploded from the inside.

''Is there any among you misbegotten kind that can present a challenge worthy of an Angel of Death?'' Claimed with a triumphant tone Felix as he extended his arms. His autosenses indicated him that a hostile was coming at him from his left side and he turned to see a more tall Beowulf running in its four. ''At least you don't move as clumsy as the rest.''

The Beowulf Alpha stopped at three meters of him and began stood up in two legs, being now almost as tall as the Marine, as it growled and moved in circles around him, not losing the Astartes out of sight for an instant.

 _''It put itself slightly out of my reach.''_ Judged the Assault Marine as he raised his weapon above his head and began to rotated his weapon in circles at great speed until it would be but a blur to the human eye. _''Bite the bait, mutt.''_

Felix plan was simple, he would pretend to leaved himself opened to invite an attack and then launch a preventive strike using his superior reach.

The Grimm simply grabbed a piece of fallen roof and threw it at the weapon, making it fall from the hands of a surprised Felix, and jumped at him. Felix answer was to grabbed it by its mouth and pounded it against the ground with force. Still holding the beast's mandible, he tried to dislocated it, but the beast wrestled in response and managed to break the hold.

 _''Smart and soon to be dead mutt.''_ Felix unsheathed his personal knife, an Astartes monomolecular combat knife, shaped as a Devil's Claw knife from the Catachan Jungle Fighters.

The Beowulf Alpha charged yet again, with one of its claw raised, prepared to strike. Felix grabbed the striking arm with his free hand as he stabbed the Grimm in the armpit, but failed to cut clean and left only a hanging limb that fell off and turned to black dust.

Lacking a functional limb did not disheartened the Grimm, who continued to attack the Astarte with ferocity.

 _''I didn't manage to cut completely, it's harder than it looks. Alright I have played enough.''_

Felix made some distance between them. He drew his bolt pistol and fired, all bolts connected at the torso of the beast, leaved wounds and stopped the beast in its track. He then charged as the beast recovered from the attack.

The Grimm launched a desperate attack that managed to connect in the breastplate, at the same time the warrior's knife buried in its eye socket and ended its existence.

Passed the momentary furor of victory, Felix touched his breastplate, and then looked at his visor's to confirm it. Indeed, the beast had managed to scratch his power armor. It was barely a millimeter and it wasn't compromising the performance in any way, but had managed to penetrated it nonetheless. He then began to look at the horizon.

 _''If this exemplar ranks just above a mere bolter-fodder, what other kind of beats are out there?''_

 **(-)**

An hour later, well entered the afternoon, the squads of Space Marines and the hunters had finally cleanse the area of any Grimm and were reunited in the house of the farmers.

''Thank, thank you very much, you saved my family, and my farm. I can't think of a way of paying back'' said a old man with tears in his eyes as he shacked hands while bowing his head. A nearby women was hugging two crying children.

''Well, you should bo..Ouch!'' Felix was interrupted by a poke to the waist by Siris. ''What is the problem, Brother Mason?'' asked Felix in his vox low enough so only his brother could hear it.

''Have some damn shame Isaac!'' whispered in the vox Siris.

''Code names!'' said Locus aggressively.

''No need to shout, Samuel,'' grunted Felix.

''It's something bothering you ?'' asked Velvet.

''Nothing,'' responded coldly Locus.

A large red ship carrying the symbol of the Blood Ravens appeared in the orange sky and landed near the group, It then opened the ramp in its back and the warriors made his way to it.

''That is our transport. Goodbye, it was an honor to fight alongside such dedicated warriors,'' commented Siris as he and his squad entered.

''Your performance was adequate. It will be acceptable to cooperate in future missions,'' observed Locus as he entered along his devastators.

''I'll see if I get a four leafs shamrock next time down here...Or a rabbit's leg!'' uttered Felix while looking a Velvet, who simply hided behind Yatsuhashi, while the rest of her team looked at Felix with anger.

The Thunderhawk then closed its ramp and take on to the sky.

All the Astartes then removed their helmets while in transit to _The Spear of Justice_.

''Well, brothers, opinions in these whelps?'' said Felix.

''Well, that Aura sure puts them on our league physically speaking, and it seems that the substance Dust makes their weapons ammunition far more powerful that slugthrowers, but they are still just human, I didn't even feel otherwise for a moment, still mortals. But powerful, if we need to fight the likes of them, I would advise against underestimating them,'' commented one of the Assault Marines.

''It's something the matter, Brother Siris?'' spoke Felix, noticing the negativity projected onto him by Siris.

''What in His name were you thinking, you fool, acting like that?! '' criticized loudly Siris, ''What you did was childish and inappropriate of any respectable Chapter.''

He had see some regiments of the Imperial Guard treating their abhumans as family and vice versa, specially with Ogryns, and for what he had talked with Coco, the rabbit woman seemed a capable warrior and willing to defend humanity to her last breath, for Siris that was enough to overlook her status.

Felix was about to replied but Locus tapped his shoulder. ''Don't escalate things, Felix, Captain Aramus and brother Lorenzana will pass rigorous judgment on this mission,'' recommended Locus.

Felix simply huffed.

 **(-)**

Team CFVY sited in the porch to wait for a BullHead to pick them up back to Beacon while eating some snacks offered by the family.

''Were those guys human?'' asked Velvet.

''Well, they didn't move like robots, that's for sure,'' commented Fox.

The ways those giants moved while wearing such heavy suits seemed surreal, not even once did he saw one of them moving slow or showing sings of lacking any agility, as if wearing comfortable clothes.

''And they do not use Dust, or Aura.'' Added Coco, remembering Locus explanation of his weapon and some sporting marks of claws or bites in their armor but no injuries whatsoever. ''And their team-work was downright scary, they barely said a word but acted in perfect syn. Like, one of the melee guys was about to be attacked by a Griffon from above and suddenly a heavy weapons guys turns around and fills the pigeon with lead, but neither of them said a thing or made a gesture. It's like they have eyes in their backs.''

The team had trained for almost a full year now, and while they could cooperate very well and understand each other with few words, what they had witness was at another level.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **And another chapter done, the fights scenes were tricky as hell. My firsts draft of the farm battle were absolute pieces of shit and I had to remade it again and again until I penned something I was not ashamed of. Remember this is my first fic review, so if anyone feels like leaving a constructive review, just do it, I hardly offend at being corrected And I any of you guys/girls feels like being my Beta-Reader or knows someone who could, just send me a PM.**

 **A/N 2:Fixed some mistakes.**


	4. An annexion and a walk

_**CHAPTER 3: AN ANNEXION AND A WALK**_

* * *

A week had passed since the battle at Canopus Farm. The Blood Ravens were labeled as great heroes by the people for acting so decisively and quick in that hour of crisis. The support for the Imperium had skyrocket, for losing even one farm could have drastically raised the prices of food in Vale and the other Kingdoms, as Vale lands were more fertile that any other kingdom and provided not insignificant amount of food.

The most veteran Blood Ravens, those who had survived their civil war, felt that pride and glory that day washed away a little the shame they carried. To commemorate this first victory on this planet of the many to came the Chaplain painted the gauntlets and bracers of the battle brothers that participated in the battle black and with red cracks, representing the injured skin of a Grimm.

Captain Aramus felt with good humor and allowed for once to speak and consume alcohol in the Evening Meal. Camaraderie and leisure were had and oaths of brotherhood and bonds were being forged or renewed in that night.

''Would you not join the festivities, Radfell?,'' asked Aramus to the librarian as he sat next to him, who was simply sitting in a table in one of the corners of the dining room with his meal and no alcohol.

''No, my Lord. I'm not someone inclined to celebrating or drinking,'' replied the psyker as he saw Felix trying to fix an entire roasted turkey, extracted form the farm originally for study of local wildlife, in his mouth and the neophytes following the jest.

''You should try to not spent too much time secluded in the Librarium alone. You may end like the Iron Snakes, not even knowing what a pillow is!'' Joked Aramus.

''You appeared to be inebriated, Brother-Captain,'' informed Radfell.

''Only for three hundred seconds.''

Only the Fenrisian Ale could ever hope to intoxicate an Astartes to the point of passing out, but the Ravens had yet to obtain the recipe of such concoction.

Aramus raised from the long bench. ''Be rested, I consulted the datalogs and you have been awake for two weeks straight. You won't be of any use tired, I order you to rest''

''As you order.'' The Librarian then began to make way for his private cell-chamber.

 **(-)**

''It's that a metal box?'' This was heard among the the people of Vale as they saw the APC alongside the limousines. The retinue were exiting the airport escorted by vehicles of the VPD.

 **(-)**

''No wonder you always are so defensive when anyone talks about these vehicles, my superficial scan reveal various technologies and alloys which use is restricted to almost exclusively the highest servants of the Omnissiah,'' commented Freely.

''Meh. Why aren't your Skitarii part of the escort?'' asked John, trying to change the subject.

''They unnerve the ignorant of the beauty of the metal, besides, they went on a walk.'' replied Freely.

John was curious about the last part but decided that it was too ironic for his taste to question her about eccentricities.

In the Rhino, however, there was worry.

''Brother Radfell, what is happening to you?'' asked one of the warriors.

Since they have enter the planet's atmosphere, the librarian had been suffering a headache.

''My witch sight is disturbed here, it's like trying to see underwater while inside a whirlpool. I suspect it to be cause by Dust particles floating in the air.''

''Any risks?'' inquired Aramus.

''No, it's just vexatious not been able to sense auras clearly.'' commented Radfell.

 **(-)**

In in the forest Forever Fall, three Valkyries landed in a clearing, from them descended twenty of the cybernetic soldiers of the Mechanicum, the Skitarii and Delta Omega-03 robots.

They began to move in search of their mistress target, the TruhtSeeker, it had been developed by a rival of Freely and she wished to obtaining it to learn it's secrets.

 **(-)**

Back in Vale, the retinue had already arrived at the doors of the Council Palace. The imperials founded it very similar to imperials building and contrasted with the rest of the city, the tower with a clock been the most notable part of the structure.

Ruby and Yang were waiting outside the metal fence. They had heard about Canopus Farm and Ruby had lamented that she wasn't able yet to go to Beacon so she may had go to that mission and see the newcomers weapons in person and decided to go to the palace and at least take a look,Yang in the other hand just went for pure curiosity, and skipping class.

''Look sis, here they are.'' Yang tapped her sister in the shoulder. ''Wait, is that a metal box...and limos?''

The vehicles stopped a moment in front of the barrier of the entrance until it lowered and then passed inside the compound, all while under the fire of camera flashes.

The vehicles then stopped in front of the door and opened their doors. Emissaries of the Adeptus Terra exited the cars escorted by soldiers and began walking towards the Council Palace main entrance. They thought this building matched more imperial architecture than any of the others buildings they had saw in their way.

The people of Remnant were perplexed by the anachronistic nature of the attires of the imperials. Archaic suits, robes and and ceremonial weapons more fitting of the Dark Ages nobility were mixed with advanced bionics and crude cables jacked into skulls, and the priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus scared more than one.

Then the APC opened its back ramps and then exited man wearing the same sets of armor that the one in the sketches draw by Coco Adel and posted in her LifeInvader when asked about the Space Marines. The only difference to be found were two men without helmet, one with is armor painted mostly in blue and carrying a long staff and the other sporting a more elaborated armor with a cape.

They all entered the palace and the doors closed behind then.

''Yang, did you see the hammer that Space Marine boss was carrying? I never seen a hammer that pretty or big in my life. I wonder what it does?'' said Ruby with puppy eyes.

Yang called upon all her restrain to not make a lewd joke about the last part.

''And the pirate guy? His face looked like mask,'' commented Yang. ''And how did you know Mr. Nail It was the boss?''

''The cape.'' replied Ruby.

''I don't follow.,'' answered Yang.

''The boss always has to had a cape, it makes him or her cooler,'' explained the huntress-in-training as she waived her caped hood.

''So you said that when you go to Beacon, you should be team leader cause you have a cape?'' asked Yang.

''Not to sound pretentious, but basically yes.''

Yang then grabbed Ruby and began to hug her with force. ''Oh, Rubes, you're just adorable.'' Her sister's face began to turn violet.

''Let got..no air.. Yaaaaang.'' Said Ruby as she fought for air.

 **(-)**

Skitarii Master Awimoid-00 was angered. It had been hours since the star of the star of the search, and not a clue of the location of their prize had been found yet.

The Grimm made close aerial reconnaissance dangerous and the images taken from the _Hyperion_ did not reveal nothing of substance, so a special request was made to Vale to let the army of the Mechanicus scout the Forever Fall forest.

He spoke trough Lingua-Technis. -Report status of search-

-Crimson/RM4 Infiltrator Squad. Nothing to report-

-Yttramar/OX3 Ranger to= Found hostile forces, engaging, enemy are Faunus militia know as White Fang.-

-Yttramar, continue to engage but avoid lethal shots. Crimson, the flank the enemy position and use non-lethal configuartion. Ave Omnissiah, we will be victorious- ordered Awimoid. _''My Lady's Mago Biologis allies wished for Faunus subject for extensive testing, I will deliver them and the TruthSeeker as tribute.''_

 **(-)**

''What the fuck are those things, new Atlas Knights?!'' asked a White Fang grunt with cat ears as blue bullets and lightning flew around them .

''It can't be, I don't see Atlesian pigs with them.''

''Doesn't matter, guys, we are outgunned and outnumbered we need to retreat and warn the Lieutenant.''

''Glad to have you here, Tukson, always stating the obvious''

Tukson then trowed a fire-ice Dust bomb causing a dense fog and as he noticed that the the robots had stopped shooting they started running towards the camp. As he ran he could have sworn to see something in the trees but decided ignored it.

After a few moments of running Tukson noticed something. ''Where's Sara?'' asked Tukson as they stopped behind trees to catch their breath.

''What? Holy shit, dude, she was behind me a second ago.''

''Maybe a Grimm got her?''

''And ignored the rest of us cause it was on a low fat diet.''

A white noise began to sound to deafening levels, leaving him pinned in the ground. The last thing he felt was a electric surge trough his body worse than any police taser.

 **(-)**

It was afternoon when a holoscreen appeared in the clock tower. In the screen it could be seen all the most important members of the Councils next to Catherine.

''Citizens of Vale, citizens of Atlas, citizens of Vacuo and citizens of Mistral, I, Catherine du Coteau, Imperial Embassador by grace of His Majesty and His Adeptus and with the unanimous agreement of your magnanimous Councils it is that I declared that from today and henceforward Remnant shall join the ranks of the Imperium of Man. Ave Imperator, !''

The crow then exploded in cheers and cries.

Guards got close to the gates and lowered the barrier.

''The press vehicles may pass, everyone else out.'' said one guard.

The numerous vans filled with camera teams and journalist passed to the inner courtyard where they began to unload their equipment and personnel under the watchful eye of hunters and guards.

 **(-)**

One hunter was patrolling the interiors of the palace with aloof face.

'' _Mental note one, never use the scroll while too drunk, two, complain about those pen pushers sending automatic request for missions with sexy robot lady voice.''_ Thought Qrow. He then saw a man hidden in a corner while drinking from a bottle.'' Aren't you mister one of those imperials? I don't think drinking before a press conference is a good idea.'' said Qrow, trying to be professional.

''Actually, my double is going. And if I went myself, humanity has been consuming alcohol for more than fifty thousand years. What's wrong with asking advice to your oldest friend?'' answered John.

 _''I like this guy.''_ thought Qrow.

''By the way, the name is John Decorus. And please drop the facade, I know that you are here because a woman voice's in mail offered to be part of the security and you're were so drunk that you though it was a waitress you had met making a indecent proposition and you pushed yes, by the time you noticed the error it was too late.''

''How did you know?'' asked Qrow a he assumed a fight stance. There were dangerous secrets in his head, and he preferred keeping them there.

''Don't worry for other stuff in you head, if I tried to read too deep into you, you would been in pain and killing me to making it stop.'' assured John. ''Besides I may have been in a similar situation once or twice. Tell you what, how about I make up to you and we go to have a drink somewhere else?''

''Seems fine. Name's Qrow.'' answered the seasoned huntsman. _''Never too soon to make friends.''_

Both walked for a moment before arriving at a room that caught Decorus fancy.

''Hmm... That's the private lounge of one of the council guys. Besides it's closed'' said Qrow.

''Watch and see.'' Jack grabbed a lockpick from a pocket and started to manipulate the lock of the door.

A few seconds later the door opened with a ''click'' sound.

''You're full of surprises.''

''Lock-picking is hardly a unnecessary skill in my line of job.''

 **(-)**

In the conference room of the palace was Aramus and the rest of the diplomats were sited in front of hundreds of journalist.

Aramus felt uncomfortable with this much exposure, the Blood Ravens had educated him to focus in study, pray, and battle no grand parades and mortals.

 _''How curious that, despite being neighbors of the Ultramarines, we never cared for situations such as this,''_ pondered Aramus.

Then it began the questions. And for Aramus annoyance, he was first.

''Lord Aramus, how did you obtain such physique?'' asked a fat man wearing glasses.

''The details of the process to become an Space Marine are partially classified, but I can say that I was enhanced since my puberty, approximately two centuries ago and it only works on males.''

''Pardon me, but did I heard two centuries?'' The confusion in the journalist's face was obvious, the man sited in front of him couldn't be a day over thirty.

''Yes, we age more slowly than normal humans and it's only superficial, we are biologically immortal. if I'm alive in other two centuries, I'll be as able, both physically and mentally, as I was when I completed my initial training.'' explained Aramus.

''Then when do Space Marines retire?''

Aramus knew that there's was a costume since the day of the Legiones Astartes that if a brother surpassed more than a thousand years of active service, he could ask for euthanasia. But no true Angel of Death would abandon the Crusade voluntarily.

''Our War is endless, Our Crusade is eternal.''

Two hours later the press conference had ended and the imperials were returning to their ships.

 _''Next time, I'm sending Siris, I can't stand this frivolities. Now I know why there isn't this freedom of ''press'' thing in most imperials worlds.''_ thought Aramus as he exited the palace to enter the Rhino. He tend saw something, no, someone who caught his attention.

It was small girl wearing a red cape. Their stares interlocked by mere seconds, young and _naïve_ silver eyes met veteran eyes of dreadful onyx, but it was enough to leaved an impression in the warrior.

Ruby was simply dumbfounded by the exchange with Aramus.

''Sis, as much I like that you finally had found interest in boys, the rule of half-your-age-plus-seven dictates that grisly centuries old warriors are out.'' informed Yang with a serious face.

''Blhuaaaagh, I wasn _'_ t looking at him like that!'' returned Ruby as she hit her sister in the shoulder. ''It was that his eyes, he looked so off.''

''Of course my dear FILFs sister,'' said Yang.

''What is that?'' asked Ruby, only to instantly regret doing it.

''Fathers I'd Like to...''

 **(-)**

Magos Freely was sitting in the Aquila Ladder, if she had a mouth one could had seen a wide smile in her face. Her beloved skitarii had found the TruthSeeker while she was in the conference, and not only that, there was also five faunus, four alive, ready for her genetors to study, this would grant her more allies in the genetors of Graia and secure even further her ascension to Fabricator General once she returned.

+Magos Freely, I have a proposition for you, let me one of those faunus, and I can give in return even more.+ said voice in her head, that voice belonged to the Trader.

-You know I found telepathy to be extremely uncomfortable,''Trader''. And how did you find out?''- said trough a vox in a unique frequency, making it a soundless conversation for the rest.-

+Did you honestly think you could pull off anything, in my Hyperion, without me knowing? Get real. Let me interrogate them and keep the weak link of the chain and I promise to you dozens more.+

-How so?-

+A mole, time tested tactic. I convince him or her of turning in the rest of the pack to the authorities in exchange for living, only for all of them to end in your workshop. The authorities of Remnant won't let you study too deep the faunus, since they are in a weird spot, they hate them but not enough to enact a genocide or at least mass deportation.+

-Your reasoning is sound, I accept. Genetor Ishii, please hold examinations for time being. Chance for acquired more samples if we are patient.-

-Will comply, Magos Freely-

* * *

 **A/N:Remember this is my first fic, so if anyone feels like leaving a constructive review, just do it, I hardly offend at being corrected And I any of you guys/girls feels like being my Beta-Reader or knows someone who could, just send me a PM.**

 **King Rocket: The Gauntlets of Ultramar used by Calgar were originally from a Chaos Marine killed by Guilliman. The wikia article on power armor also makes reference to Astartes putting the skull of worthy foes in their pauldrons, so it's not necessary heretical, just uncommon.**


	5. Learning

**CHAPTER 4: LEARNING**

Tukson opened his eyes only to see dim light illuminating the cell he was in. His entire body still hurt, especially the back of his neck, but he managed to stand up and see his new environment. _''This can't be a VPD cell, this look a medieval dungeon. Where the fuck I am?'' t_ hought the Faunus. ''Hey, somebody, I want my lawyer!'' shouted Tukson.

Then he heard steps closing it. The cell's door opened to reveal four soldiers with uniforms he had never seen. Before he could say anything one put a bag in his head and two grabbed him by the shoulders and arms, and dragged him out. He was smart and knew that probably the other two have guns pointed at him so he didn't resist.

They dragged him for a while, he could felt the metallic floor, and that the air smelled weird, as if a room without windows.

After a while he was put in a chair with restrains and had the bag removed from his heads to let him see. He was now in a small dark room illuminated only by a few candles of blue flames, Tuckson was reminded of the horror houses attractions. In front of him was a man wearing a simple dark blue habit and had his face hidden in a white mask reassembly a crying man.

''Hello, Mr Tukson.'' said the man.

''How do you know my name?'' asked the Faunus.

''That's inconsequential. What should worry you is making the right calls,'' continued the man.

''You're an Imperium guy, aren't you? Your accent is nothing like the four Kingdoms or major settlements.''

''You are more observant, and smart, that the rest of your friends, but that threshold isn't difficult to overcome for what I have seen.'' The condescension in his voice went unmasked.

''Stop the bullshit. What do you want?'' asked Tukson.

''Well, I have read about you. Born into a medium-wage family, always struggling, but you succeeded and opened a small bookshop in 282, 27th street, and I have to say that the catchphrase is pretty good. But there's was another catch, the loan money came from a recruiter of the White Fang, and he most likely didn't let you a choice in the matter. Well, technically join or die is a choice from a point of view, but I digress. Your profile doesn't match with the habitual members of the WF; you have high-school diploma, a decent job and a clean criminal record. So unless you wanna lose all that or your life, listen to me.''

Tukson tried to form reply, but failing to think other way out of this, simply took his hand to his face. ''I'm listening.''

 _ _''Game.''__

''Here's the deal, you go back to Remnant with your retched kind and tell me their every move. Don't worry about the details, I'll provide in due time. That loan off yours? It will be gone. The price is turning over that despicable bunch, and you will be back to you quiet and monotonous life.

''What if I lying and once I'm back I just disappear?''

''Touch the back of your neck.''

Tukson just did that and noticed a minuscule protuberance.

''That's a small explosive with remote detonator and enough force to decapitate you, tracking and global reach.''

Before Tukson was able to say anything the man grabbed his head and slammed it against the metal table.

''If you little piece grox-shit mutant try to cross me, boom, if you don't do exactly as I say, boom, oh Throne, just answer too slow! Deal or no deal?''

 _ _''Set.''__

''Deal'' Answered Tukson.

 _ _''Match.''__

Two stormtroopers steeped out of the shadows and dragged the now former terrorist to the hangar bay.

''Genetor Ishii, good news, I have a spy already, you can flay alive the rest for all I care.''

''Very kind of you, Trader, this contributions and the one to come for the Quest for Knowledge will be accounted for when you need access to our most glorious and sophisticated Forges and their Holy creations.''

 **(-)**

Ruby waked up, looked at the clock and then her scroll's date to avoid another disaster, and began to prepared for a very special day of school.

It had been one month since Remnant had been annexed to the Imperium. While it would take three years for the regular armies of the Imperium, the Imperial Guard and Navy, to arrive and help eradicate the Grimm as part of the Achilus Crusade, the Blood Ravens had offered to help with their men and space assets until then, and that included information on fighting the threats of the galaxy. The reasoning was that if the Imperium had found them, others would soon or later, and both hunters and Remnant regular armies needed to be put to the forty millennium warfare standards to began helping in the Holy Wars as soon as possible. And, unknown to Remnant, the Space Marines would look of hidden chaotic corruption in the planet or its people.

When she and Yang arrived at the school they saw one of the Space Marines gunships parked in Signal's landing platforms and rushed to their classroom. There, a teacher told them to go to the conferences room with the rest of the students of the academy

 **(-)**

In the curve stage there were four of the warriors, one of them wearing black armor and a skull-shaped helmet with red lenses that scared most of the students and even some teachers.

''Good day, youngsters. I'm Chaplain Lorenzana and I will be the one to teach seminars around the combat academies of Vale about all the threats that plague our precious empire. Today lesson will be the xenos Orks.''

Then the Chaplain removed his helmet,revealing a bald and scarred head and a face even more scary, and plugged a cable of the holoboard in his helmet. In moments it showed a image of a wave of green humanoids with savage features, great musculature and wielding crude contractions as weapons and pieces of metal slapped into their bodies as armor, all of the had a symbol of a ork skull with horns.

''Yang, that Ork in the top right. How is he shooting that gun? The magazine isn't even remotely aligned with the cannon,'' whispered Ruby.

''The Orks plague the whole galaxy from end to end with their ceaseless warring and strife. They area a war-like, crude and highly aggressive species so rooted in war that peace is utter incomprehensible to them, their wargear, vehicles and ships are ill kempt, unreliable and rusty. Ork attacks are brutally direct, rushing headlong towards their target, disregarding their own lives or innocents. They can't be bargained with our bought, save with weapons that they will turn against anyone foolish enough to try it. In my five hundred years of service, I have found that underestimate the Ork is a fast way to the grave so I suggest you pay attention to my teachings.''

After one hours of recordings and explanations of the Orks culture, wargear and biology, books containing more information in detail were distributed to the teachers for the extra course of _Xenos Threads_ to be taught next year. After that the teachers and students began to return to their the classroom to continue the daily schedule, Ruby and Yang were the only persons present.

''Yang, I would like if he stayed and showed their weapons,'' said Ruby.

''Why don't you go and ask him?'' suggested Yang.

Ruby face turned pale white.

''Don't be silly...I can't just..go..there..and..he look super scary... and busy.''

''Dad is always saying that you need to leave the shell. Look at it this way, if you can talk with SkullFace, making new friends in Beacon is gonna be piece of cake.''

Ruby put her index fingers in her head while trying to deliberate what course of action to follow.

''Ummh...aaaagh..OK, I'll try, but just because I wanna see that famous chainsword in action.'' Ruby then mustered all the courage she could find for social interaction. She then walked towards Lorenzana. ''Sir, may.. I-myself...if not too daring...formally make a request,'' babbled Ruby

The Chaplain simply turned to look at her. ''Speak quickly,'' ordered Lorenzana, not wanting to decipher the mortal girl's babbling.

''Sircouldyoupleasestayforaweaponsdemonstration?Please,I'mreallycuriousaboutyouweaponstheylooksocool!''

''My schedule does not allow for frivolities, child.'' His annoyance grew further by having to still make an effort to understand her.

Ruby's joy turned to disappointment upon hearing the Space Marine. ''Oh, alright. Have a nice day.'' Ruby then offered a handshake.

The Chaplain began to walk again in complete silence ignoring Ruby.

Yang, who had got closer to observe her sister's actions, raised an eyebrow to the man lack of any courtesy. _''What a jerk. I need to tell him a thing or two.''_

Lorenzana then felt somebody else approaching from behind and turned again, this time was a young mortal woman with blond hair.

''What do you wish?'' asked annoyed Lorenzana. __''I can not imagine why Aramus would agreed with that Trader to give this Emperorless mortals cubs even a drop of wisdom to the behest of their pathetic leaders, unless it's was to spite me.''__

''Well, mister, since you are new around here I'll explain, my sis offered you a handshake.'' She then did the same gesture. ''Here in Remnant is a gesture to show goodwill.''

Ruby gave a worried look to her sister. ''Yang no.''

''Yang yes,'' replied Yang without taking away her eyes away from the man.

''We in the Imperium know what a handshake is. I simply did not see the need to shake hands with a girl who has no modals, shame or the oratory skill of making coherent phrases. This conversation is over.''

''Excuse me? What did you just say about my sister?'' Yang's lilac eyes turned red.

Lorenzana continued to walk.

Yang, now angered, grabbed a glass of water off the table. ''YOU NEED TO CHILL!''

She threw it. He his left hand caught the projectile.

The escort raised their weapons and aimed at Yang.

''Do you grasp the severity of the heresy you just committed?!'' inquired fiercely one of the Marines.

Lorenzana slowly raised his hand in conciliatory manner.

 _''Thank God, he doesn't see pissed.''_ Ruby was incredible relieved.

''She is mine,'' declared the Chaplain.

Both Marines returned to neutral stand, bolters clinging to their chests and walked behind Ruby, cutting her off the exit behind her.

Ruby wanted to scream.

Both contender walked to each other, each under the stare of the other.

Now but a meter separating them, Yang could fully appreciate the gap in size, Lorenzana casting a shadow over yet it did not changer her mind or scare her.

Lorenzana simply stood.

''Are we doing this?'' dared Yang frowning.

''One..Two'' he whispered.

''Three,'' mumbled Yang.

Both assumed combat stances. Surprise adorned their faces the next instant, for the two had chosen the same stance, body upright, one foot half-step and both arms raised and dominant hand leaning forward.

Yang took the initiative, slinging her right fist at his hip. The Marine stepped back and counter attacked by swinging his right leg. The speed and reach of the attack forces Yang to block with her arms, the power behind pushing her arms against her face. And, not one to take without give, Yang pushed away the limb and winded up a frontal kick of her own.

The warrior-priest foresaw her intention and grabbed the leg. The girl's leg appeared but a fine wire of meat in the enormous, but he had felt remarkable power behind it.

 _''Crap.''_ Yang guessed what would occur next.

He slammed her around the stage as if an child playing with a doll. Furniture turned splinters and cracks adorned the floor. Yang too hold to the floor with both hands, wrapped her free leg around the colossal arm and returned the favor by pounding the Marine. Realizing that he had now lost the advantage, Lorenzana let go of the leg and rolled over to regain his feet as Yang did the same.

Both fighter closed in and engaged in a close quarters fight as a whirl of fists and kicks was unleashed without mercy. Aura shined as each blow lessened it, ceramite and adamantium stood as each blow chipped away.

''You're, hard, old man. I give ya that!'' commented Yang.

''And you talk too much,'' replied the Chaplain as he kicked her in the face. He was beyond furious. He felt this fight was some sort of entertainment for the girl and the puns and snarky attitude only added to the obscenity.

''Hey, not the face asshole!'' retorted Yang.

 _''She cares too much for her-!''_ Lorenzana never finished the thought: he instead cackled as a devlish idea manifested in his brain. '' You do care for your showing off, don't you? I suspected you were the kind of woman to crave for attention, just look at your attire, if it can be called that.''

''Did you just called me a whore?!'' Yelled Yang, offended beyond measure.

''Oh, sincerest apologies. I should have accounted for limited intellect. One only has to look at your hair, to hold it your cranium must be fill with air'', he then pointed at her chest, '' or look at your chest to tell it went somewhere else.''

Yang was grinding her teeth as her eyes turned red, ''Cute, I gonna put your tongue where the sun doesn't shine.'' She then set off her weapon, Ember Cecilica. The yellow bracelet began to assemble into gauntlets with belts of ammo.

 _'' The Assault Squads would love that. I must tell Cyrus to recover the weapon.''_

Lorenzan drew his bolt-pistol as the girl pointed her arms back and shot herself forwards as he squeezed rounds.

Yang tried to dodge but she was too close for suchaction, the first round hit at point blank. Each time a round hit, she felt it spin an instant before detonating, causing even more damage. After six impacts, she end up slammed into the opposite wall and after mere seconds Yang regained her feet. Her face now frowning instead of smiling.

Yang's reply came by shooting two balls of fire at him.

Lorenzana smiled; for now his adversary was focused completely in the fight.

He dodge by rolling as he unsheathed his Crozius Arcanum. The head of the staff began to sparkle a blue lighting on the edges, signaling the activation of its mighty power field. He swept the staff to intercept a new volley and then, at the moment of coming in contact, the bullets are dissembled into minuscule parks.

Yang did not fully understood what had just happened. But I did not matter to her, she would not back down.

''Dare you attack?'' he asked in mocking tone.

Yang shot herself into the ceiling as rounds hissed around her. She then used the new ground to impulse herself direct to Lorenzana. Moments after making contact with the ground, she smashed it. The Space Marine tried to to move backwards, but he rushed too much the collapsing ground made falter. Not missing her chance, Yang threw a right punch, but Lorenzana slapped it away with his staff-mace and put other bolt round in her face.

 _''Ouch!That amour looks heavy and he is so big. Why is he so quick?''_ she thought frustrated.

She winded a high kick which was blocked with the staff. He shot her standing feet tp left her with no leverage. Once in the ground she tried to move away, but her left arm was pinned by a stomp as Lorenzana smashed her belly. The attack hit with the force of a bomb as she then sank into the ground and her body shined.

Yang screamed. It had been painful, far more than she expected something to hurt in her life. She felt her Aura banish by a fraction of second, her own body receiving a significant portion of the brunt. Rips slightly broken and a little internal bleeding began to heal; the pain was horrible but Yang did not care; for she had just get full charge and it was payback time.

Fire emerged from her as she grabbed one of his leg and launched the Astartes into the ceiling. Lorenza realized that Yang had just jumped below him, and understating her plan, he raises his feet to ''land'' feet first and used this to impulse himself away from her way. For her part, Yang burst right trough the weakened structure as if paper. With the quarry having loses him out of sight the Space Marine fired his bolt-pistol, his sensors aiding him in tracking her. Yang heard the familiar moved just in time to avoid the first one.

Lorenzana stopped firing as he raised his Crozius.

Silence filled the battle zone.

Yang suddenly smashed trough the roof. This was anticipated by the Marine and effortlessly dashed backwards. Wit her now exposed for attack, he slammed her hand. Another scream was heard.

Her fingers were dislocated and her Semblance had run off. She began to whimper as stream of tears of pain rained from her face.

''You lose,'' the Marine declared as he turned around to reunite with his escort.

The sound of cranking bones and a drowned cry echoed.

Lorenza looked back only to see Yang, now with her fingers back in place and a grin in her face as she cleared the tears.

''This is just a scratch, you S.O.B; don't write me off just yet. Also, congrats, you played me a goddamn fiddle. Dad always tells me that I get too crazy that I get too crazy while kicking ass but I always bulldozed right trough my enemies. This insufferable pain will be good memo to not do that ever again.'' Yang bumped her fists together. ''Now, good sir, mind coming over here so I can give you thank you kiss?''

Lorenzana felt ashamed, he had misjudged the girl severely. He thought her a poser when she was a dragon in fact. He sheathed his Crozius, now devoid of interest in killing her. A aspirant warrior of such caliber deserved to reach full potential and die gloriously in battle against the enemies of the Emperor. This was no longer a life for him take, it would belong to Him.

Lorenzan and Yang rushed against each other and winded up a punch with all their strength poured into them. Their fist collide, the resulting shockwave flew away any object. Lorezana felt a painful ripple surfing trough his arms as Yang felt the last of his Aura fade away.

sHE felt to her knees ''You won,'' Yang admitted in a tired tone.

''You fought mediocre, But that rage can carry you far if you channel it into a higher purpose,'' commented the Astarte.

Yang snored, ''Noted.''

 ** **(-)****

In Atlas, one of their top academies was finishing their seminar about the Orks.

''Any more questions?'' said Radfell.

One girl with white girl and a scar in her left eye raised her hand.

''You may speak, Ms. Schnne.''

''Sir Radfell, these creatures, the Orks. Were they modified by someone to be what they currently are?'' asked the heiress.

''I didn't even hint such a thing in my explanation. What made you contemplate such possibility?'' The Librarian was curious as to how the girl had figured it out.

''Well, such a primitive culture, with that inefficient lexicon and numerical system and unwillingly to record history, couldn't have figured out how to achieve high level technology in their own to leave their planet, but their biology makes excellent soldiers and highly adaptable, so it's not unthinkable that a more advance race took them, gave them gear good enough to be cannon fodder and used them as first line combatants.'' Explained the heiress.

''You are a very perceptive one, Weiss Schnne, the most accepted theory about the Orks origins is precisely that. I commend your wits, it is rare for newly compliant worlds to have individuals capable of accepting and learning about matters outside their own sphere this quickly.''

Radfel felt lucky to have found a civilization with appreciation for scholarship. Most worlds in the borders were mere savages happy with swimming in the mutt or cattle working in a Manofactorum, the only knowledge they craved was how to operate a lever and bow their heads. He walked to the seats and offered a formal handshake to the student that she accepted cordially.

She raised her head to look the man to the face, and she saw a glimpse of unnatural light in the green of his eyes. ''You give too much credit. Once I knew of the possibility of various lifeforms in the galaxy I simply tough that I should broad my horizons and no discard any possibility.'' replied Weiss with false modesty.

''While I always found curiosity to be a helpful human trait, an open mid is like a fortress with it's gates unbarred and unguarded.'' advised Radfell.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' asked Weiss curious.

''In due time you will know if you continue to cultivate and develop such intellect, knowledge is power. I will be present in Beacon academy, if you're interested in talking more.''

A thought appeared in Weiss mind. _''I never said my name to him or that I will be going to Beacon. How does he knows?_

 **(-)**

Aboard the Thunderhawk Radfell was meditating, his will leaving temporally his body to wander carefully the Warp in his metaphysical form to gain insight in the streams surrounding Remnant and to take notice of sensations and events beyond mere physical means of detection and expand his awareness of all that is in the formless dimension.

He ''saw'' clouds of a uncountable array of colors, this being Dust, so annoyingly misty as to make seeing and reading auras with clarity a heavy effort for the Librarian. He also saw black spots of various sizes moving around most of the planet. The Grimm, their ''no presence'' in the psyker witch sight gave credit to the local folklore that denominated them as soulless, hideous creatures, who distorted even further his mystic vision. The librarian felt almost blind while in this planet and it would take a grand amount of training and meditation to pierce the mist.

Suddenly, a fire started raging, not in the material universe, but the immaterial one. One of the auras, in the middle of the wilderness in the isle of Vytal, had begun to shine with ferocious force, a force different than that of the Hunters, a force well known and feared by the Imperium.

''Pilot, cancel actual trajectory, a menace had just been revealed in my meditation, go south and follow my every indication,'' ordered the psyker.

''Understood, changing course,'' said the astartes piloting.

''This is Librarian Radfell to Captain Aramus,'' said Radfell in his vox.

''This is Captain Aramus, report.''

''I had just sense a unsanctioned psyker, somehow posing as an Aura user.'' Ire took over Radfell tone.

''Apprehend the subject if possible but use lethal force at the first sight of chaotic influence, I will began to mobilize the brethren and fleet in case superior firepower is required. May the Emperor and Primarch watch over you''

''Understood. You will not find my wanting, my Lord, commend my services to the Emperor.''

''Emperor keep you, Librarian.''


	6. The Maiden

_**CHAPTER FIVE: THE MAIDEN**_

* * *

The Thunderhawk cut trough the air at supersonic speeds, scarcely a minute away of its destination.

While tracking his target Radfell had felt that a large number of Grimm, who were converting on her position. ''Brother, land here; I do not wish to alert the target of our presence too soon.''

The gunship landed on a cliff, from which one could see a village. In other times, this small village, of barely two hundred souls, had see a modest prosperity thanks to trade with other nearby towns. Now fires and columns of smoke decorated it as the Grimm teared it apart and massacred its population. One could see from time to time a bolt of lightning or pillars of fire coming out of the ground.

Radfell and his brother began to move towards their target as various Grimm began to attack them. The warriors fired at them while running without losing any accuracy whatsoever, each bolt and spell landed reduced to ashes a creature of darkness.

''No point in wasting time with these Grimm,'' said the Librarian as he raised his staff and a bubble surrounded him and his brothers, rendering them invisible to the creatures senses.

Radfell focused his unnatural talent to amplify his sight beyond physical means, and after zooming through houses, clouds of dust, and other creatures he saw the psyker. A young woman of tanned complexion and brown hair wielding a staff with two crystal of Dust in each end, and fighting the Grimm.

At arrival at the central square of the village, he unmade his spell and approached the woman, now vaporizing a Beowulf.

''In the name of the Imperium, surrender yourself!'' ordered Radfell .

The woman then turned and looked at him in confusion.''What?Who are you?'' She then looked behind the man. ''WATCH OUT.'' Shouted the psyker.

''Don't speak, obe-'' Radfell then felt something above him and raised his staff to create a kinetic shield. A Grimm felt on him with so much force it buried him centimeters into the ground.

 _ _''What force! For a chance that I have to test my hypothesis about Grimm I must trouble myself with a witch,''__ thought the Astartes as he pushed away the Grimm with telekinesis.

The creature was similar to an ape, and the Librarian immediately recognized it as a Beringel, a high level Grimm found mostly in the wild regions between Vale and Mistral.

 _ _''Who are this guys? I need to distract the Grimm so the people can evacuate, I'll play along and given them the slip when this is over,''__ _t_ ough the woman.''I'll go only if you help me evacuate this place.'' She then saw the man throwing lightning from the tip of his finger to stun the Beringel as his eyes began to shine with unnatural light and chanting in a language she had never heard.

Radfell closed the distance and summoned a blue sword of energy in his left hand to stab the fiend in its chest before it could react, the Astarte moved the ghostly weapon trough the Grimm, but found that the creature was not as feeble as the rest of its kind when the blade did not move smoothly. Radfell dissipated the sword and moved quickly to avoid being mashed by the ape.

 _ _''What resilience! I shall trace a sharper sword next time and...Or could test that.''__ The Librarian raised from the ground. He then voxed his plan. ''Brothers, keep tracking the witch as you fight this wave. She does no harbor malice in her mind for the time being, but she will probably try to elude us when this wave is rejected and the civilians can fled to safety.''

''Brother, shouldn't we just extract her by force? This village its none of our concern,'' said one of the warriors.

''Fight her while we deal with Grimm, and then risk Sky-Talon 3 to attacks by Griffons and Nevermores? It would be unwise, I will parley with her to make her think of us as allies and use a Gate of Infinity to take us and her to a psy-shielded room aboard The Spear of Justice for interrogation and sanctioning once this wave had been eradicated.''

''Understood.''

The mysterious woman hit a Ursa inside mouth with her staff and ignited the crystal to form a pillar of flame that incinerated it from inside as she raised her left hand to created a strong gust of wind, killing a pack Beowulf going after a fleeing group of people.

 _''Why there are so many so suddenly?This place hasn't suffered other incursions to attract more Grimm. And who is that man and why does he have Maiden powers? No, Amber, focus in fighting now.''_

Questions and questions piled up in the back of Amber's head. She had just saw the man used lightning, telekinesis, that energy sword, and a shield. All without using a particle of Dust, but only she only knew of other three women in Remnant that could do such feat.

 ** **(-)****

 _ _''Here is it, my hateful test subject.''__ thought Radfell observing the ape as it stared back at him. He felt violent and primitive, almost instinctual, thoughts forming in the beast's mind.

It grabbed a piece of debris and threw at Radfell, the projectile didn't bother the Marine in the least as it pulverized against the armor. Looking for something else, it saw a nearby Boarbatusk who had just tucked itself into a wheel to charge, and grabbed it to throw it with savage force to Radfell.

 _ _''It even uses its own kind as tools, fascinating.''__ _H_ e then simply redirected the flying hog with his psychic gift to the sky, hitting in the head a Griffon and killing it.

The beast, seem the tactic would no work, simply charged head on very fast for something of its mass, but the Librarian simply picked dials with a black substance inside, closed his fist and charged it with the Immaterium energies as a black lights began to emerge from it, and then opened his hand, releasing a rain of black bolts of energy.

The Beringel raised one of his enormous arms to block the incoming attacks, but when a few of them made contact the beast began floating without control inside a semitransparent black dome, as if gravity had stopped influencing that area. It tried to pathetically swim out of it, but Radfell drew his plasma pistol and began to shot at the limbs of the beast and after a couple of shots in each one the beast was completely crippled.

 _ _''Dust, what an interesting substance,''__ _t_ hought the Librarian as the dome dispersed and the ape precipitated to the ground like a piece of concrete. Radfell then walked to it and began to stomp it's head with his boot multiple times, until the skull finally gave up and the head splattered all over the floor. _''You died to further increase mankind's knowledge, and my amusement. ''_ He then noticed than his nose was bleeding. _''I was to careless.''_

''Who are you?'' asked Amber. She had her staff raised and pointed at the Librarian.

''I'm Brother-Librarian Radfell of the Blood Ravens. Now, courtesy demands you give yous.''

''My name is Amber, nice to meet you.'' She then relaxed.'' From which Kingdom are you and your team?''

Radfell looked at her annoyed. ''Please lady, don't try to play fool, you are perfectly aware that we aren't hunters.''

''Then who the hell are you? Why are you after me?'' asked Amber increasingly nervous.

''You don't know?'' asked confused the Astarte.

 ** **(-)****

After an lengthy explanation, Amber had more questions than answers.

''So, you are telling me, that in the month I was out in the wild, Remnant has come in contact and been accepted in galactic-wide human empire, and every kingdom has approved a law that says you people can just take anyone for being this ''psyker'' thing? And that I'm such?'' surmised incredulously Amber. ''Fuck off.''

''First, is initially accepted, your planet is still in assimilation period until the Missionarius Galaxia and the Adeptus Administratum give their approval. Second, your leaders accepted the second I showed them what an uncontrolled psyker can do.'' Explained as he remembered the horror in the leaders faces as they agreed to psyker tithes when he showed them the image of a Chaos Spawn, although they were left in the dark about the true origin of the creature.

''What a load of bullshit. I'm leaving,'' declared Amber.

She did believe them, but Ozpin had instructed her to always run away from people how could know her secret and inform him. She began to walk away quickly when, suddenly, she felt an invisible force pulling her towards the man.

''I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave. You shall come with us, liked or not.'' threatened Radfell as his brothers surrounded Amber with their weapons aiming at her.

''Then this is gonna be the-HARD WAY,'' she shouted as she called forth a tornado that sucked the Astartes and dispersed them around the town.

Radfell landed on what once was the town hall. Fury could barely define his estate of mind at the moment as he ripped apart a nearby Ursa with thought alone, but mentally reciting the lower Enumerations elevated his allowed him achieve perfect calm again. Now focused again, he checked his brothers vitals in his visor, he saw that all were in perfect condition. He then focused his witch sight, only to see that again the witch's aura had returned to normal and she was probably hiding among the refugees. He focused then in tracking Amber among all the civilians in the armored train as they leaved, but the speed of the vehicle, the storm of thoughts, and Dust clouds made impossible to track her down before she was out of range. The Librarian then simply voxed the Spear of Justice. ''Martellus, use the auspex and tell me where does that train go.''

''I will have it in minute.'' replied Martellus as the scans of the ship began to analyze the island of Vytal.

He then contacted his captain. ''My Lord Aramus, this island only has two exits; an airport to the north and a port to the south. We should blockade the two until we find this Amber.''

''Vytal is still debating if join the Imperium or not, they will comply soon or later, violent or peacefully. I will contact their governor and explain the situation. For the time being take Sky-Talon 3 and made way to wherever your guts tell you.''

 ** **(-)****

Amber rested against the wagons while catching her breath after the ordeal. __''My Aura is almost depleted for sure, I couldn't have taking on these guys, and they didn't seem like bad people, even if those angry faces for helmets sure are scary,''__ _t_ hought Amber. Once she recovered her breath, she picked her scroll and marked a number under the name 'Oz wizard'.

She put the device near her ear and began waiting as she listened to a tone and ten seconds later a man's voice appeared.

''Hello Amber, how was you investigation of that temple? Oobleck would certain appreciate any 'safe' picture or relic that you have found.'' said in a cordial tone the man.

''We'll talk about that later. Now I'm in quite the pinch.''

After the recount of all the events Ozpin was really worried, he hadn't go to the first negotiation due to treads from Irons, but he had managed to talk later with ambassador Catherine and the Astartes that helped save Canopus Farm, and knew of the explorer John due to Qrow. His impression was that the order of warriors would put Vytal upside down, and even Remnant, if they believed her a threat.

''Stay hide in Vytal until further notice. I'll speak with them and see what I can do.'' Ordered Ozpin. '' _It seems that things are gonna to change more than I expected.''_

 ** **(-)****

''Governor, as I already told you, this woman is a potential threat to your city, if you really care for the well-being of your people, you must let us enact a blockade. You city isn't that big, less than a day is all would take,'' said Aramus with clear annoyance in his voice. __''Throne, some times I wish I was of the Vlka Fenryka, I wouldn't feel compelled to play this games.''__

''I'm sorry, Mr. Aramus, but a sudden and total blockade because of some vaguely defined threat will only cause panic,'' said a man in the other side of the line.

''We asked for cooperation out of courtesy and to make it as smooth as possible, you are not pat of Imperium, I'm not obligated to respect you wishes. My men will land in your city in few moments, and if you hinder or stop them it will be ground for war. Please, don't force my hand,'' informed Aramus as he turned off the call. __''I had tolerated Remnant's licentiousness as gesture of good will and in hopes that in time they will see the light and correct their ways. But something like this can not, no, it would not stand. If I must, I'll impart discipline with bloody iron fist.''__

The screen then began to display another call, this one of headmaster Ozpin of Beacon. Aramus pressed a button to accept the call.

''Good day, Captain Aramus.'' greeted Ozpin.

''Salutations, Headmaster Ozpin. To what do I owe the pleasure?'' replied politely the warrior. Ozpin was the one of the few people to make a good first impression on the captain, who was eager to test himself in battle against one of the most powerful hunters in the world.

''Well, it's about the recent...discovery of, I presume, your men. I must ask you that you let me explain the situation surrounding Amber,'' requested Ozpin with a neutral tone.

Aramus face shifted quickly to a cold, serious one. ''So you know. But you also know what I must do, what your leaders gave me power to.''

''I'll would prefer if we could talk this out, in person, before making a shameful spectacle of catastrophic consequences,'' pleaded the headmaster.

Aramus stood silent from a moment before giving his answer. ''I'll be there.''

''I'm glad we can debate this like civilized people.''

 ** **(-)****

Ten minutes later Ozpin was waiting still in his office atop the CCT tower, watching the sky as he waited for the Astartes, he had already prepared everything for their arrival, but there was still a pending matter.

 _''I don't think they fit in the elevator.''_ thought the veteran huntsman.

As he sit in his chair again and was about to grab his mug, an intense light began to materialize in front of him, and barely an instant later a blinding flash, followed by a strange noise. When Ozpin opened his eyes again he saw Aramus wielding his gigantic two-handed hammer and other four warriors, all sporting armors bigger, hulky armors with helmets similar in form to a horse or a canine, and armed with what, at the eyes of the headmaster, looked like heavier versions of their usual weapons.

''This is certainly unexpected,'' admitted Ozpin before taking a gulp of his mug, ''and I would prefer if we could be alone and without weapons aiming at me.''

''As far as I'm concerned you are in league with a dangerous element that threatens this entire world more than the Grimm. While I will heard your pleas, trust is something I seldom offer, and there are not secrets among my brothers for such thing almost destroyed our Chapter, so any secret you communicate to one Blood Raven, you are telling it to all of us,'' explained Aramus.

Ozpin looked the content inside his mug for a moment. Meditating what to do next, he touched a button in his table, which opened a hologram and touched the photo a of middle-aged blond woman.

''Glynda, could you please come to my office? The guests arrived sooner than expected, '' said Ozpin.

''I'll be there in a minute,'' answered the voice of a woman.

The headmaster then turned it off.

''Have you call for reinforcements, Headmaster? If you dare attack, all my brothers will purge every last teacher and student of this school,'' growled Aramus as the Terminators cocked their guns.

''Please don't misunderstand. Glynda, Qrown Brawnen, and myself are part of group with the mission to watch over the secret threads that lurk in the deeps of Remnant, away from public eye. I would prefer if at least another member was here, for it would be very rude by my side to do something as introduce someone else to our cabal without telling at least one of the others.''

''Understood, your logic is sound,'' reasoned Aramus.

A few minutes later the light of the doors of the elevator shined, signaling an arrival. From the doors emerged Glynda who, upon seeing the Astartes armed, raised her crop. ''What is the meaning of this?'' asked Glynda as the Marines turned around and took aim at her.

''Glynda, calm down! They're here to talk about Amber.''

''What?!''.

''We demand an explanation, now. Why do you hide a psyker from us?'' questioned the warrior.

''She's just a huntress, you people said Aura users weren't,'' answered the woman angrily.

''We can tell apart, Ms. Goodwitch. She is a psyker, and your Headmaster is hiding something from us.''

''I going introduce them to our group. Glynda, things are changing, trying to hide these matters from the Imperium is not gonna do us any good.'' He then turned to Aramus, ''Please keep what I'm about to tell out of reach of the public. It could cause serious unrest, and the people is already anxious enough.''

''Only the authorities of the Imperium in need to know about Inmmaterium and supernatural matters will know of this, and I guarantee they are discreet,'' reassured Aramus.

''Which are?'' asked Ozpin.

''One is the Inquisition, agents of the Throne with the mission to eradicate all threats to mankind's domain, be in inside, outside, and beyond. The other is the Adpetus Astra Telepatica, an Adepta that oversees recruitment and training of psykers.''

''Very well, let me tell you the tale of the Four Maidens.''

* * *

 **A/N: When an enemy faction of the Imperium finally appears, which one would you prefer to appear first? Leave a review stating which one (a few reasons also helps). I won't guarantee 100% that they will appear just because people ask, but reviews will be definitely be taken into account when I decide for one, and more than one will apeear on this fic.**


	7. End of the Beginning

_**VOLUME 0**_ _ **THE END OF THE BEGINNING**_

* * *

Amber was resting in an inn and waiting further instructions from Headmaster Ozpin in regard to the little problem she found herself into.

 _''I just want to help people, put I just keep getting stopped by things outside my control. Fist hide being a Maiden, now this. Why have this much power to help people if I must just shacked it?''_ she thought frustrated.

She felt that her scroll had begun to vibrate, she picked it and answered. ''Hello Headmaster Ozpin, how did it went?''

''Well, I reached an agreement with them. It was no easy though, they are far more stubborn than they seem,'' explained Ozpin with voice that denoted tiredness, ''You will in company of a caretaker of sorts until qualified individuals arrive to settle this permanently.''

''A babysitter, great,'' replied Amber sarcastically, ''This is gonna be like Qrow all over again.''

''Now, no need to be disgruntled about his. Think of it as an interchange course,'' he suggested.

''Fine.''

''They will deliver your ''caretaker'' in a few hours. Until then, you just wait there,'' informed the Headmaster.

 **(-)**

''She doesn't see to be coming out. What do we do, Cinder?'' asked a man with gray hair.

''We keep observing and waiting, dear Mercury. As they say, the patient huntsman gets his Grimm,'' answered Cinder with malicious smile. Her fingers trembled due to the anticipation, her mind was momentarily filled with thought of delicious victory; years of preparation and weeks of hunt had finally give fruit, for her long promised reward was merely a miserable hundred meters away from her, residing in that girl. She calmed herself, for she could not fail, not now, not so close. She picked her scroll, ''How is everything in your side, Emerald?''

''Nothing to report, she hasn't come out of her room in hours, and the idiot running this shithole gave me a room far from her, so I don't what she is doing inside.''

''I don't want excuses, Emerald. I want results.''

''Yes, ma'am.''

Cinder pondered what could have happened to Amber. As far as she knew, the Maiden was supposed to return to Vale at all speed for a meeting with that arrogant man, instead she had to track her, again, this time to the city of Vytal.

A man's voice spoke.+You must leave immediately, Cinder Fall. The prize is now out of your reach.+

Cinder could not track where the voice was coming from. She began to look nervously around her, ''Who are you? Show yourself!'' she demanded.

''What? What are you talking about? This is the middle of Nowhere Forest, we are alone,'' answered Mercury surprised. They had made sure nobody was following them.

''Don't you hear the voice?''

+I don't need to speak to project my voice, girl, now obey and leave at once,+ ordered the voice.

''You must be crazy if you think I going to quit now,'' snapped Cinder. She then felt a pulse of pain run trough her entire body and began to scream in agony, _''What?How?''_ She was not being physically attacked, yet unimaginable pain manifested in her body.

Mercury only stood frozen as Cinder lay in the ground, suffering a convulsion and screaming in agony.

+You should listen, dear Cinder,+ said a new, female, voice

Cinder recognize the voice. ''Salem.''

 **(-)**

''That was unnecessary and brutal, Sir Mordegral. I know how your kind deal with subordinates, but I do things differently, and you are not in control here on Remnant. You should have just let me speak with her,'' cautioned Salem, annoyed with the man in front of her.

''My apologies, Lady Salem. It was a reflex reaction,'' lied the Sorcerer. Being talked back by a mere mortal, Aura or not, was unforgivable.

''Anyway, the reason I recall you after so long is obvious, the unexpected arrival of the Imperium is a thread to our plans. I need the Kingdoms weak and unprepared in order to strike, something they will not let happen. It appears I will need you ''skills'' for this.'' she explained, ''And why didn't our Lord present himself? This planet is vital for the final phase of the plan.''

''Yes, we will assist you. Besides, we relinquish any chance to break apart those deluded dogs. And as for your question, all I will say is that he is currently rallying the smoke screen to allow the warband to enter this stage in a befitting manner.''

 **(-)**

Amber heard the sound of an engine and looked outside windows to see a Thunderhawk land right in the middle of a square.

 _''Subtle people indeed,''_ shethought as she exited the inn to greet them.

From the Thunderhawk exited a face well-known to her, Radfell, and a strange, bald woman wearing a an armor. Radfell simply walked again inside the airship, which took off immediately. The strange woman began walked towards Amber.

Amber felt as her Aura leaved her and kneeled from the weakness she was suddenly suffering, _''What is this?''_ She saw how other citizens were moving away from the woman.

The woman then stopped in front of her. ''My name is Marina, and I will be the one watching over you until the Inquisition gives its verdict over you. Any questions?''

''What are you?''

 **(-)**

A Conclave of the Ordo Malleus was taking aboard the Inquisitorial Cruiser _Imperatoris Ocolus,_ this meeting was dealing with the news received from the limits of the Jericho Reach regarding Remnant.

''This is too dangerous, a planet such as this can only be work of the cursed Dark Gods, Exterminatus is the only option,'' said a inquisitor.

''I personally know the Trader, he may have his...quirks...but he is reliable and faithful. There are also reports of the Mechanicum, the Chapter of the Blood Ravens, and the Missionaria Galaxia of friendly contact with the locals and no sights of Chaos worship activity at fist glance. For my part I say we investigate this Aura phenomenon first and then act,'' replied another.

''Do you question my judgment, you damn radical? And why did that reckless fool engage them before this report came to our ears?''

''A Trader can engage any potential thread before it can harm the Imperium by any mean necessary, moreover, telepathic messages in the Eastern Fringe had been suffered from longer delays than normal.

Grey Knight Bryce sighted. He had been given orders from the Chapter to help deal with thread, yet the inquisitors had been keep arguing with one another for a day now. ''Justicar Kyllan, should I interfere? We must be swift, any second wasted arguing is time the potential dangers grow out of control,'' he suggested.

 **(-)**

''What is this meal?'' asked John as he ate a slice of the strange foodstuff.

''Pizza,'' replied Qrow.

''I haven't see something like this ever. So delicious, this must be shared with the rest of humanity.''

''Whatever you said pal.'' Qrow then drank from his flak.

''By the way Qrow, why do-?'' He then heard gunshots coming from the street.

Both men ran to see what was happening, weapons drew. Once outside they saw a people running away from a local store called ''Dust until dawn''. Inside the store a group of men wearing red suits and red sunglasses had their guns aimed at the shopkeeper.

''That sounds like a heist, in a Dust store,'' commented John as he rested against a wall, accompanied by his two Stormtroopers.

''Yeah, if you excuse me, I have a few heads to bash, back in a minute.''

''Shouldn't be a little more difficult to steal Dust than ask for a few grunts with guns?'' asked the Trader upon noticing, in his opinion, the display of lax security given to a resource as vital as Dust.

''Blame the Council,'' snickered Qrow as he charged.

 _''The arbites are gonna have a lot of fun in this place.''_

Sounds of fighting began to sound inside the store as John yawned. He saw a man wearing a white jacket and a black bowler hat leaving the store by an emergency exit.

 _''Well, I haven't been doing much exercise as of late, might as well not waste this chance.''_ He then shouted, ''Stop there!''.

The man with the hat turned his head to see were the voice came from and simply ran to the alley.

John simply followed him with a relaxed jog, after all, the burglar could run, but not hide his mind. He readed the mind,+Right, left, hide in the corner+, he telepathically dictate his orders, +Endan, go around that house, Morrison, you go with me+

After a few seconds they were next to the corner were the criminal had taken cover and awaited to ambush them, but John would have none of it, he whispered his bodyguard to wait in the corner. He then jumped, with the help of his psyker talents, to he second floor of the building between them trough an open window and crossed the hallway, looked outside the other window. The burglar was still right in the corner, barely rearing his head.

The burglar suddenly felt a tube pressing against the back of his neck. ''Got you,'' he heard.

''I presume you're not a cop, too competent. Look, if it's the Mistral mafia who send you, tell them-

''I'm not a tug, you cretin. Now are you gonna be an easy one and surrender, or are you gonna be a difficult one?'' interrupted John.

''What do you think?'' he nagged as he pulled a button on his cane.

An explosion occurred, throwing both in opposites directions.

John felt a surge of pain as his back landed against a wall; he thanked the Emperor for having Carapace Armor, he would have been seriously injured otherwise. He saw how the criminal escaped into the sewers as he tried to stand up.

''Are you alright, my Lord'' asked Morrison worried.

John coughed and looked at him in confusion for an instant, he was barely able to hear him due to the ringing in his ears. The trader simply touched his armor. ''This was sloppy,'' claimed John, furious with himself beyond measure. How many years since he had to exercise himself this way? Even with rejuvenation treatments, he was not as his physical prime, not anymore. ''I should have simply break his mind. Well, at least I have something to look forward to while in this planet.'' He perceived that Qrow approached, ''Do you happen to know that crook's name, dear friend?'' he asked.

''Roman Torchwick.''

* * *

 **A/N: And with this the first arc of this story is over. It's gonna be a while until I write again for this story due to Vol 4 happening and maybe planning another RWBY/WH40K cross (spoilers, RWBY and JNPR go to the WH40K universe in a jolly excursion).**

 **The story that takes place in Vol 1 and 2 is gonna be short (1 chapter minimum, 3 max) due to nothing relevant general plot-wise happening for the most part, just assume that everything that I don't change stays the same as canon (the Emerald forest test, teams and their members, fucking Jaunidice).**

 **Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favorites. You will heard from me soon.**


End file.
